


Coelacanth: Sophomore Year

by Menya_Savut



Series: Coelacanth Series [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Out of Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menya_Savut/pseuds/Menya_Savut
Summary: Coelacanth: sophomore year!TRIGGER WARNINGS: Please be aware of author’s notes, which will contain trigger warnings!!!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Original Character(s), Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Series: Coelacanth Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959244
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	1. Home Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: still not an accurate representation of adoption. strong fiction vibes here peeps

The one thing that Nico didn’t like about the adoption process was the home visit. It was nerve-wracking to think of letting some stranger into their home to watch them and observe them, and pass judgment on them. But on a Monday evening in October, a social worker came by the apartment to see them. After a tense dinner, Nico had been freed to go to his room. He worked on homework with the door open, listening to the social worker’s interrogation of Percy. _Do you have a significant other? Do you plan on getting married? Do you want to have more children? How will having an adopted child affect your future family? How will you manage any unforeseen issues that would hinder your caretaking? What is the state of your mental health? Are you emotionally able to fully care for a child?_

And on and on. Percy’s voice was low, so Nico couldn’t make out his responses, but the social worker’s voice was high, piercing. It bore into Nico’s skull and twisted into his brain. He didn’t know what answers she was looking for. 

On Thursday night Nico got home late from wrestling practice as usual. He had dinner with Percy in the kitchen. 

“I got the results of the home visit,” Percy said. “The social worker said it went well.” 

“That’s good, right?” Nico said. He twisted his hands in his lap. He faintly registered the note of something more in Percy’s voice. 

“The social worker also wants to see how you are with my mom, since she’s also adopting you,” said Percy. “I told her we were going to my parents’ house for dinner tomorrow.” 

“I thought there was only one home visit,” said Nico. 

“She wants another one,” said Percy. 

This late into October, the sun set early in the day. Already the sky outside the windows was dark. Nico stared down at his near-empty plate. 

“But I don’t live with your mom,” said Nico. “We told the social worker that.” 

“Yeah, but she has to make sure the people who have power over you won’t hurt you,” Percy explained. 

Nico felt the roiling anxiety in his stomach. “I still don’t see why we have to tell the social worker anything. She’s just some random person.” 

“It’s her job, Nic,” said Percy patiently. “That’s what social workers are trained to do.” 

“It’s not like any of her questions are gonna tell her anything,” said Nico. “She’ll never really understand us.” 

“She can understand a little,” said Percy. “There’s some stuff that applies whether we’re demigods or not.” 

Nico frowned. “I just don’t like the fact that you have to tell her every little detail of your life.”

“I don’t mind, Nic.” 

“Well, maybe you should,” Nico pressed. “Our lives aren’t any of her business. Why does she get to ask whatever she wants?”

“Nico–” 

“What right does she have to question anything we do? She knows nothing about us.” 

What if, after everything, the social worker decided that Percy shouldn’t adopt Nico?

What if she decided Percy _should?_ What if she got the wrong idea and everything went perfectly and Nico got adopted not because it was right, but simply because Nico wanted it? 

“Nico,” Percy tried again. “Everything will be fine. It’s gonna be okay. You don’t have to be scared.” 

“I’m not scared,” Nico insisted. He didn’t meet Percy’s eyes. 

“Do you want to do the home visit another day?” Percy asked. 

“It doesn’t matter what day we do it,” Nico said. “That’s not the problem.”

“Nico, if you want to continue with the adoption process this has to happen,” said Percy. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t like interacting with strangers, but this is just how it has to be.” 

“That’s not the problem either,” Nico muttered. 

“Then what is?” asked Percy. 

Nico scoffed. “I just don’t want some dumb bitch poking her nose in our lives.” 

“Nicola.” 

Percy had never used his full name before. Nico glanced up at the other man. Percy’s eyes were measured, sharp. Nico looked away. 

“What’s wrong, _agoráki?_ ” Percy implored, his voice gentler now. “Talk to me.” 

For once, the endearment made Nico’s throat tighten uncomfortably. He didn’t answer. 

“Nico?” Percy prompted again. 

“What if I don’t want to go to your parents’ house tomorrow?” said Nico tersely. 

Percy’s voice was soft. “I’m never going to force you to do something you don’t want to do, Nico.” 

_Why not?_ Didn’t Percy just say that this had to be done? Why was he content to let Nico undermine everything? 

Nico stood. “Excuse me.” 

He left the kitchen and went to his room. Nico closed the door and collapsed onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He stayed that way for a long time. 

Nico went to school on Friday in a haze. When he got home, he went to his room to start on his homework, but he couldn’t concentrate. The impending meeting with the social worker weighed too heavily on his mind. 

He heard Percy come through the front door a few hours later. Nico stayed in his room. He listened to Percy moving around in the apartment. 

_I’m never going to force you to do something you don’t want to do._

Well, Nico didn’t want to do this. 

He stood and went down the hall. Nico passed Percy in the kitchen. He knew Percy was watching him. Nico reached the front door. He laid his hand on the knob and stopped. He looked back and met Percy’s eyes. 

The other didn’t say a word. Percy’s expression was unreadable.

Nico steeled himself, opened the door, and went out. 

Why hadn’t Percy stopped him? Why did Percy never stop him, never force Nico to listen to him, never punish Nico when he’d done something he clearly shouldn’t have done? 

Did Percy not want to be a parent after all? 

It was cold. Nico quickly headed toward the nearest subway station. He pulled out his phone and texted as he walked. 

_can you meet me at the corner of 59th and 5th?_

Devin’s response arrived almost immediately. _what? why?_

_please_

_don’t tell percy_

Devin texted back. _ok. im coming. stay put._

Nico got on the train to 59th St.-Lexington Ave. Station. He melded into the crowd of evening commuters. It didn’t take long for him to reach his destination. He walked the block to their meeting place and waited, shivering slightly in the cold. 

He caught sight of Devin approaching a few moments later. 

“Nico!” Devin called. He jogged the rest of the way to where Nico stood. Devin’s hands came up to grasp Nico’s shoulders. “What happened? What’s going on?” 

Nico looked into his worried eyes and didn’t know what to say. 

Devin’s brows furrowed. “Does Percy know you’re out?” 

“Yes,” Nico answered. 

“Does he know you’re here?” 

“No,” Nico admitted. 

“Does he know you’re with me?” 

“No.” 

Devin exhaled, low and tense. “Okay. What did you need?” 

Nico bit his lip. “I just...I just wanted to take a walk. Just...wanted a walk. That’s all.” 

Devin scrutinized him for a long time. 

“Okay,” he said finally. 

They were at the corner of Central Park. Devin led Nico along the path following the edge of the southern pond. Only a few other people were out, walking and jogging. The sounds of the city faded away as they traveled deeper into the park. 

“I’m calling Percy,” Devin said. “I just want him to know you’re okay.” 

Nico didn’t protest. Devin pulled out his phone. The call evidently connected; Devin began to speak. 

“Hello? It’s Devin...I’m with Nico, he’s okay…” Devin glanced at Nico for a moment, then continued talking. “...Central Park, just around the Pond. Yeah - yeah, sure, of course. I’ll take care of him. Don’t worry...yeah, okay. Talk to you soon. Bye.” 

Devin hung up. Nico looked at him, but Devin shook his head. 

“He’s not coming after you. He just wanted to know where you were,” Devin said. “Nico. What’s going on?” 

Nico sighed heavily. Around them was darkness; their surroundings were lit only by the few lamp-posts along the walkway. The cold air brushed against Nico’s exposed skin. They continued walking. 

“The social worker has to do a second home visit,” Nico said. “We were supposed to meet her at Percy’s parents’ for dinner today, but...I panicked.” 

“Home visit?” Devin asked. “What are you talking about?” 

“For the adoption,” said Nico. “A social worker has to do a home visit to assess whether or not Percy should adopt me.” 

“Wait - you aren’t adopted already?” said Devin.

“Not yet,” said Nico. “Or maybe not ever, since I bolted.” 

“But - why did you run? Doesn’t that just make things worse?” 

Nico sighed again. He stared out across the lake. He couldn’t really see it in the darkness. 

“I don’t know if Percy should adopt me,” he said. 

“Why not?” Devin asked incredulously. “You two have been a family for ages - I mean, you call him ‘Dad’.” 

“I know, I just–” 

Nico paused. Devin stopped walking as well. Nico gazed into the black and forced the terror down. 

“What if this is too much for Percy?” Nico asked. “What if he shouldn’t be a parent? He’s only nineteen - what if this is the wrong decision and he’s stuck with me forever? What if he doesn’t really want this? He didn’t try to stop me when I ran off. Why not? What if he–” 

The terror reached his throat. Nico’s voice shook. 

“What if he doesn’t want me?” 

“ _Nico,_ ” said Devin. Nico felt a pressure on his hand. Devin was squeezing it. Had he been holding it this whole time? “Of course Percy wants you. Are you out of your mind?” 

Nico didn’t respond. Devin let out a forceful exhale. 

“Nico, why would Percy live three thousand miles away from his girlfriend if he didn’t want you?” said Devin. “Why would he work nights and weekends to house you and feed you and clothe you? Why would he drive you up to Long Island to see your boyfriend? Why would he go to parent-teacher conferences and check over your homework and ask about your grades if he didn’t care about you? Why would he pay the thousands of dollars it’s probably costing him to adopt you if he didn’t want you?” 

Nico stayed silent. His eyes stung. The night grew ever colder. 

“Nico,” Devin said again. “Percy’s doing the absolute best he can, but you’ve got to cut him some slack. He’s learning how to do this just as much as you are. Hell, Percy and I are nearly the same age. Sometimes I think about what it would be like if I were the one raising you, and it would be _impossible_ for me. I would absolutely fail. Percy’s kind of extraordinary in how good he is at taking care of you.” 

“But what if I hurt him?” Nico asked. His voice was stained with tears. “I’m doing it now. What if all I do is ruin his life?” 

Devin’s hand moved up his back, to the nape of his neck. 

“Has it ever occurred to you that Percy might need this too?” he asked gently. “Look, I don’t know that much about you guys, I don’t know what your lives were like, but I’m guessing Percy takes as much comfort in you as you do in him.” 

Nico fought to steady his shaking. He brought his hands up to wipe the tears away. Devin’s hand squeezed gently. 

“You haven’t eaten yet, have you?” Devin murmured after a moment. “Come on.” 

Devin took Nico’s hand again and led him back to the mouth of the park, to a little kiosk selling sandwiches and wraps. Devin pulled out his wallet to pay for the food, and Nico started in alarm. 

“You don’t have to–” 

“It’s okay,” said Devin. “Percy wasn’t planning on feeding you tonight, was he? I just wanna give him one less thing to worry about.” 

They got their food and sat on one of the park benches to eat. Nico pressed up against Devin’s side, drawing from his warmth. Devin was typing out a message on his phone. He was texting Percy, Nico knew. Nico didn’t want to think about what they might be saying. 

They finished eating. Nico stood to leave. 

“Thanks,” he said, turning to Devin. “For everything.” 

“Yeah, of course, anytime,” Devin said. He stood up as well. “Do you want me to walk you home?” 

“No, that’s okay. You’re in the opposite direction.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I’ll go straight home, I swear.” 

Nico couldn’t really see Devin’s face. But he felt Devin’s hand brush through his hair. 

“Take care, alright?” 

“I will,” said Nico. “You too.” 

The train ride home was a little less crowded. Nico walked down near-empty sidewalks on his way to his apartment.

When Nico opened the front door, he found Percy sitting on the sofa in the living room, still in his work clothes. He looked exhausted. Percy looked up as Nico entered.

“Nico–” 

“Wait, Percy,” Nico started. He carefully shut the door and came forward. He stood before Percy and breathed in, gathering himself. 

“I wanted to say I’m sorry,” said Nico. “For running off instead of talking to you, and for not telling you where I was going.” 

Percy shook his head. “I’m not mad at you.” 

“I know,” Nico said, “I know you’re not mad, but I don’t want you to just forgive me. I don’t want you to just let me do whatever I want.” 

“Nico, I know you didn’t run away just because you felt like it,” said Percy. 

“But it was still wrong,” said Nico. “I knew that, and I did it anyway. I need you to care that it was wrong. Please.“ 

Percy only gazed at him. His eyes pierced into Nico. 

“Please, Percy,” said Nico. 

By the subtle shift in Percy’s expression, Nico knew the other understood his meaning. 

“Are you sure?” Percy asked. His tone was grave. 

Nico looked into Percy’s eyes. He nodded. 

Percy regarded him for a long moment. “Alright,” he said finally. “Your phone.” 

Nico reached into his pocket and handed it over. Percy collected it from him. 

“You’ll get it back on Monday,” Percy said. His voice was quiet, toneless. “And…I want you to tell me why you ran off.” 

Nico slipped his hands into his pockets. He let out a steady exhale. 

“I was afraid of the home visit,” he started. “Not - not because I was scared something would go wrong, but because I was scared everything would go right.” 

“What are you talking about?” said Percy. 

Nico closed his eyes. He fought to block out the roaring in his ears. 

“I don’t know if you should adopt me.” 

“Nico,” said Percy. The tenderness in his voice was nearly too much to bear. “If you don’t want to be adopted then you just have to tell me.” 

“No, I mean I _don’t know,_ ” Nico said. He opened his eyes and looked beseechingly at Percy. “I don’t know if it’s the right decision, I don’t know if it’s right for _you._ What if I just let this happen and it turns out it hurts you?” 

“It’s not going to hurt me, Nico,” said Percy. He sounded utterly lost. 

“So I got scared and ran off, and you just let me go - you didn’t stop me, you didn’t come after me and maybe it’s because you agree with me, you don’t think you should adopt me either, and you don’t really want me–” 

“Nico.” Percy’s voice broke. “Please. Come here. Please.” 

Nico moved forward. He met Percy’s outstretched hands, and Percy brought him onto his lap, into his arms. He held Nico tightly, desperately. 

“I want you,” Percy breathed. His words were fractured by his tears. “I want you so much it scares me. I want you so much that I’m afraid it’ll completely consume you.” 

“Why didn’t you come after me?” Nico asked in a small voice. He curled into Percy. 

“I didn’t want to pressure you,” Percy murmured. Nico felt the warmth of his breath against his cheek. “I never want you to feel like you have to do something just because I want you to. I never want to hurt you.”

“But I don’t want you to not care,” Nico whispered. “I want you to get mad when I do something wrong. I want it to matter to you.” 

“Oh, Nico.”

“I want you to want me.” 

“I want you. I want you,” said Percy. “I’m sorry I haven’t made that clear to you. I do care about what you do. I love you so much, Nico. I love you so much I can barely comprehend it. I want this. I want to adopt you.” He could barely speak past his sobs, but he fought through. “Please believe me.” 

”Dad,” Nico wept, “Dad.” 

Percy’s entire body trembled. He held Nico to him. “My baby boy.” 

Nico could only cling to Percy and hope that the strength of his arms could convey the intensity of his emotion. He didn’t know what else to do. Percy pressed a shaky kiss to the crown of his head. 

“Shh, shh _agoráki,_ ” said Percy. He leaned back and placed his forehead against Nico’s. “I’m yours. And I want to be yours.” 

The words seeped into Nico’s mind, settled in his soul. Percy breathed with him. Nico reached up and brushed the tears from Percy’s cheeks, and Percy’s eyes fluttered shut. He grasped Nico’s hand, pressing his lips to the fingers. 

“I believe you,” said Nico. 

\---

Sunday, mid-morning. The air was only slightly cool. Percy parked the car along the street and turned off the engine. He got out, but Nico stayed seated. Nico looked down at his lap and listened to Percy’s footsteps circling to his side of the car. 

Percy opened Nico’s door and knelt. He gathered Nico’s hands in his. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he said. “You alright?” 

Nico looked at him and nodded shallowly. 

“Yeah? It’s gonna be okay. I’m right here. I’ve got you.” 

“Dad.” 

“That’s right. Dad’s here.” Percy squeezed Nico’s hands. “Ready to go inside?” 

Nico got out of the car. He grasped Percy’s hand and they went up to Percy’s parents’ unit. The social worker was already there; Nico saw her stand from the couch as Sally opened the door. 

Nico sheltered close to Percy. Immediately Percy’s hand went up to cradle the side of Nico’s head. 

“Shh,” Percy murmured. 

Nico hadn’t been this openly anxious during the first home visit, but he had been trying not to draw attention then. Now, he just wanted to let Percy deal with everything. And it went fine. They had their lunch and talked with little incident. The others seemed relaxed. Afterwards Sally and Paul went out onto the balcony with the social worker, and Nico curled up with Percy on the couch. Nico intertwined his fingers with Percy’s as the other brushed soothingly through his hair. 

The others came back in a little while later. Everyone gathered by the door as the social worker got ready to leave. 

“I’ll send over the final petition sometime next week,” the social worker said. “You should be able to set a court date in late November or early December. I’ll let you know once the paperwork processes.” 

“Thanks,” said Percy. “And thanks for rescheduling today.” 

“No problem,” she replied. “Thanks for having me over for lunch. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye, Nico.” 

And she was gone. Nico slowly released the tension in his body. Behind him, Percy wrapped his arms around him. Nico leaned back, seeking out the affection. 

“That’s it,” Percy whispered into his hair. “It’s over.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dead dove is...nico’s overwhelming fear of abandonment, and percy’s overwhelming fear of being manipulative  
> thanks for reading!


	2. Upstate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many disclaimers - i still make no claim that this is a realistic portrayal of adoption, more disclaimers in the end note lol

The first Monday of December dawned bright and cold. Nico was woken up by Percy’s hand on his chest, his weight settling on the mattress beside him. 

“Time to get up,” Percy murmured. 

Nico opened his eyes and immediately reached for Percy. The other enveloped him in his arms. Nico pressed his face to Percy’s shoulder and soaked up Percy’s scent, the sound of his breaths in his throat. Nico etched the sensations into his mind. 

“ _ Agoráki mou, _ ” Percy said. He leaned back from Nico. “Come on, now. Get up and get dressed.” 

The drive down to Lower Manhattan didn’t take too long. Percy parked the car and they crossed the street to the building. Chiron was already there, folded up in his wheelchair, and in a few minutes Sally, Paul, and the social worker and attorney arrived as well. They filed into the courtroom. 

Nico was barely aware of the proceedings. He faintly registered being seated at a table, Percy on his left and Sally on his right, Percy’s arm around him. Nico felt his nerves thrumming under his skin. A judge had sat down in front of them; he was talking to Percy. In only a few moments Percy’s voice became tinged with tears. And then the judge was turning to Nico and speaking to him. 

“What is your full name?” 

Nico found his voice. “Nicola di Angelo.” 

“How old are you?” 

“Fifteen.” 

“Do you agree to Percy Jackson and Sally Jackson adopting you, and becoming your legal parents?” 

“Yes.” 

“I see,” said the judge. 

And, in a few moments– 

“I enter in the order for this adoption and hereby declare that you are now parents and child under the law. Congratulations.”

And to Nico’s amazement, tears sprang to his own eyes as well. He ducked his head and turned his face toward Percy. He felt Percy’s fingers on his cheek, the press of lips to his forehead. Percy whispered softly, so that only Nico could hear. 

“ _ O gios mou. _ ” 

\---

Ever since Paul had become a part of Percy’s life, the three of them had visited Paul’s parents at their ranch in Upstate New York around Christmastime. They hadn’t gone last year as it was Nico’s first Christmas with Percy; they’d decided it would be best for Percy and Nico to have their own time together. But this year Nico had agreed to go, so a few days before Christmas they drove the five hours up into the wilds of the Adirondacks. Percy had decided to come up with Nico in his own car, separate from his parents. The boy seemed a little nervous about everything, and Percy wanted to keep his stress down. But as they traveled further north, Nico seemed to relax, watching their surroundings pass by the window. 

They arrived at the ranch just after noon. A thick layer of snow blanketed the ground, covering the fields surrounding the main house in white. Percy parked behind his parents’ car along the dirt road and stepped out, coming around to Nico’s side of the car. Nico got out as well and immediately huddled against Percy. Perhaps he was cold, but Percy could guess that timidness was the underlying reason for the action. He let Nico shelter. 

The front door of the house opened, and a large labrador retriever came bounding out toward them. Percy sensed Nico shift; the boy’s curiosity had been piqued. The dog stopped politely in front of Nico, grinning and wagging its tail. 

“Hi, Jasper,” Percy said, reaching down to scratch the dog’s head. “Nice to see you again.” 

In the doorway appeared Paul’s parents, Maggie and Keith, as well. They came to greet Percy’s parents first, and Percy coaxed Nico along toward them, Jasper following. 

“Hi, Nico,” said Maggie. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

When Nico had first come to live with Percy, they’d decided to keep most of the details private from the rest of Paul’s family. All Maggie and Keith knew was that a boy had begun living with them last year. Before the trip, Percy had asked Nico what he wanted to tell Paul’s parents now, but Nico hadn’t decided yet; he’d wanted to see what the two of them were like first. But Keith and Maggie were kind and understanding, and they greeted Nico warmly, not seeming to mind the boy’s reticence. 

“I see you met Jasper,” Keith said to Nico. “He’ll probably be glued to you the whole time you’re here; he likes kids best.” 

Nico didn’t speak, but his eyes flicked up to Keith. 

They all went inside to get settled in. In the homespun living room they met Vanessa, who worked to help take care of the various animals Keith and Maggie had. They exchanged greetings. 

“It’s been a while!” said Vanessa. “I’m really glad you’re here, Percy. Maggie bought a mare a few weeks ago and she’s still skittish around us. I was planning on working with her tomorrow; do you mind coming along? Horses always seem to like you.” 

“Sure,” said Percy. 

They had a quick lunch of hearty soup and greens, and then everyone went back outside to meet all of the pets. Saffron and Prudence the cows were hanging out in one of the paddocks, and they came up to investigate as the group of people approached. The horses, as well, were in the neighboring paddock: Laurel, who Percy had met before, and the new mare, Tally. All the chickens were huddled inside their coop, so the group went in to see them. Vanessa scooped up one of the fattest hens strutting by. 

“This is Buttercup,” she said to Nico. “Do you want to hold her?” 

She instructed Nico on how to position his arms and passed the chicken to him. Buttercup seemed perfectly content to be manhandled. She sat quietly in Nico’s arms. 

Percy watched Nico surreptitiously as the boy gazed down at the hen. Nico, too, seemed calm. 

They wandered around the grounds for a little while longer. Percy always liked coming up here, tucked away among the snowy mountains and evergreen forests. As the sky grew dark, Vanessa went home and the rest of them headed back inside to get warm and prepare dinner. After they ate, they washed up and gathered in the living room in front of the warmth of the fireplace. The Christmas tree stood twinkling in the corner of the room, casting a festive air about them. 

Percy settled down on one of the couches. Nico had gone to take a shower. His parents took the sofa opposite, and Maggie and Keith settled into the armchairs directly across from the fireplace. Percy let the others’ voices wash over him as the fire slowly burned down. 

“So what have you been up to, Percy?” 

Percy turned to answer Maggie’s question. “I started working last year.” 

“Oh? What are you doing?” 

“It’s sort of a half-apprenticeship at a counseling clinic. I’m a general assistant but I’m also getting some training.” 

“Well, that’s really good,” said Keith. “And you’re able to do this right out of high school too, right? You don’t need any college credits?” 

“It’s a...unique program,” said Percy. 

Percy’s attention was caught by the appearance of Nico from the hallway. Percy noted the boy’s bare feet. 

“Go put on some socks, Nico,” Percy said. 

Nico disappeared down the hall again. 

“That’s sweet; he listens to his brother,” Maggie remarked. Percy glanced at her and smiled briefly in response. His parents didn’t comment on Maggie’s words either. 

“He doesn’t talk much, does he?” said Keith. 

“He’s shy around adults,” said Percy. 

“How was he with you two?” Maggie asked his parents. 

“Pretty much like this, when he first arrived,” said his mom smoothly. “He’s warmed up to us a little more over time, but he favors Percy for sure.” 

“Well, it’s good that you take care of him,” said Keith. Percy could only smile again. 

Nico returned, now properly clothed against the cold of the wooden floors. Percy held out an arm to him. Nico came to sit on the couch beside Percy. Percy wrapped him up. The others continued on with their conversations as Nico grew steadily more relaxed in his arms. 

“Are you about ready to go to sleep?” Percy murmured to Nico. Nico’s eyes were closed, his head fully resting on Percy’s shoulder. 

Nico didn’t respond, just huffed out a breath. Percy laughed softly. 

“Come on; let’s go,” he coaxed. Nico stood up and Percy followed suit. From his spot on the rug, Jasper stood as well. 

“I think we’re gonna turn in for the night,” Percy said to the rest of the room. “We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

A chorus of “goodnight’s” followed them as they headed down the hall. Jasper came along as well. They reached their little guest room, and Nico got into the bed by the door. Jasper jumped up onto the bed with Nico, settling down with his head resting on Nico’s stomach. Nico looked wonderingly up at Percy, and Percy grinned. He sat beside Nico. 

“You okay?” Percy asked. 

Nico nodded. 

“Yeah?” said Percy. “I love you.” 

Nico gazed up at him, chin tucked in and shy. So Percy leaned down and dropped a bunch of kisses all over his face. 

Nico squirmed. “Dad,” he whined quietly. 

Percy broke out into a smile. There he was. Jasper readjusted once Nico had stilled again, and Percy brushed the boy’s bangs away from his forehead. 

“Sleep tight.” 

“Percy’s really good with him, isn’t he?” Maggie said. 

“He is,” said Sally. 

Nico woke up early; the light that slipped past the curtains was still very faint. Nico sat up, causing Jasper to lift his head as well. The dog looked up at him attentively. Nico scratched behind his ears. 

Nico turned to the other bed. It was already vacant. 

Nico got up and hurried down the hall to the main area, Jasper in his wake. He found Percy and Keith at the kitchen table, already dressed for the day. The tension in Nico’s chest released. He went over to Percy. 

“Hi,  _ agoráki, _ ” said Percy, at Nico’s approach. Nico came into his space, and Percy drew him onto his lap. 

Keith looked at the two of them curiously, but in a moment he was distracted by Jasper crying at him. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll get your breakfast…” 

“Have you brushed your teeth?” Percy asked Nico. Nico shook his head. Percy chuckled quietly and ruffled his hair. 

“And what’ll you two have for breakfast?” Keith asked from the other side of the kitchen. 

“Oh - whatever is fine,” said Percy. 

“Eggs over oatmeal?” Keith asked, already moving around to gather the ingredients. 

“That sounds great. Thanks.” 

Keith set a pot on the stove to boil water and cooked up some eggs in a pan. “What are you planning on doing today, Nico?” he asked. 

Nico wasn’t sure. And he wasn’t sure what to say, either. But Keith turned from the stove to look at him. Keith smiled easily. 

“Want to go on a hike with me? I’d invite the others too, but none of them are early risers, evidently. We can take Jasper with us.” 

Nico nodded. He looked back to Percy. 

“I can’t come with you, Nic; I promised Vanessa I’d help with the horses,” Percy said. “But you’ll be alright. Hm?” 

Hm. Nico leaned up against Percy, and the man rubbed his arm comfortingly. 

“Go on and brush your teeth,” Percy said. “Your breakfast will be ready by the time you’re done.”

Nico and Keith set out into the snow. The sun had finally risen now, revealing the near-white world around them. The air was still and very cold. They traveled up the slight incline away from the property, among the groups of towering trees decorated with snow. Nico held Jasper’s leash; the dog trotted agreeably beside him, seemingly indifferent to the cold. The only thing that disturbed the silence was the sound of their crunching footsteps. They journeyed further up, until they were swallowed up by the forest. 

And suddenly the stillness was broken by a burst of bright, high-pitched whistling. Nico paused and looked up; he spotted a pale little bird speckled with black, perched upon a naked tree branch high above them. It shuffled about and cocked its head to either side, singing into the morning. 

“A northern shrike,” Keith supplied. 

Jasper sat quietly at Nico’s feet. The bird paid no mind to them, carrying on with its song. It ruffled its tail feathers and took off, alighting on a branch higher up. It was harder to see now, but its faint whistles still reached them from above. 

“Do you want to go on?” asked Keith. 

Vanessa arrived just as Nico and Keith were leaving. Percy met up with her on the dirt road and they headed to the stables. 

As soon as Percy stepped inside, the two mares poked their heads out over their stalls, whuffling the air. Beside him, Vanessa let out a chuckle. 

“What did I say? They love you.” 

Percy grinned as well. He went up to Laurel to give her a pat, then moved on to Tally. 

“Hi, Tally,” said Percy. 

_ Hi,  _ Tally peeped in response, pricking her ears. Percy stroked her cheek. 

They took the horses out, leaving Laurel with the cows while Tally went into the second paddock on her own. Percy stood in the center and let Tally canter around him while Vanessa perched atop the fence. Percy eased Tally through each of Vanessa’s commands, and by the end of the hour Tally was responding to Vanessa as well as Percy. 

“You really are good with them,” Vanessa said, when they had brought the horses into the stables again. “I don’t know how you do it.” 

“Tally just needed some reassurance about her new surroundings,” said Percy. He stood inside the horse’s stall, passing a curry comb over her coat. “Huh, Tally?” 

Tally dipped her nose. Percy grinned and pressed lightly on her shoulder, and she turned around obligingly so that Percy could groom her other side. 

Vanessa stood in the stall opposite Percy’s, grooming Laurel. “It’s like she can understand what you’re saying to her,” she said. 

_ I can, _ Tally insisted. 

_ I know, _ Percy mouthed, amused. 

“You ever considered being a horse trainer?” asked Vanessa. 

“I hadn’t thought about it,” said Percy. 

“You’re going to college down in California, right? What are you studying?” 

“Oh - no, I’m actually working in the city.” 

“You are?” said Vanessa. “I thought you were planning on moving closer to your girlfriend. Are you two not together anymore?” 

“No, we still are,” said Percy. “I’ll hopefully move down in a couple of years. I spend the summers with her.”

“That’s rough, having a long-distance relationship,” Vanessa said sympathetically. She combed through Laurel’s mane. 

“Yeah,” Percy admitted. He switched to a softer brush and began to clean Tally’s face. “We’re trying to be realistic about how viable it all is. But we make sure to communicate with each other regularly, things like that. And eventually my job will transfer me down to California, so I should be able to meet up with her when she starts grad school.” 

“Man,” said Vanessa. “I’m twenty-six and I don’t even have a boyfriend yet. You sound like you’ve got your whole life figured out.”

Percy let out a quiet laugh. “I guess I do.” 

When Nico and Keith returned to the house, Percy was gone. Nico scanned over the living room and kitchen and didn’t spot him. 

“Percy went with Vanessa to take the horses out on the trails,” Sally informed Nico, catching his attention. She and Paul sat on the couches, each with a book. “He should be back by the afternoon.” 

Nico worked to stem his rising anxiety. Beside him, Keith looked on questioningly. 

“Why don’t you two have lunch?” Maggie said from the kitchen. “And afterwards you can help me bake if you’d like, Nico.” 

They had bowls of warm stroganoff. After lunch, Keith went out to his workshop and Maggie set Nico to mixing up batter for cake. They were following a pretty complicated recipe; it took all of Nico’s concentration to keep track of all the measurements of the ingredients, and in what order he needed to add them in. Maggie helped guide him through it, though. Nico liked her easygoing energy; she didn’t seem to mind how quiet he was. They were soon consumed with their task. 

Everything left Nico’s mind, however, when the front door opened to reveal Percy. 

NIco couldn’t help the little strangled sound that escaped his throat. Immediately, Percy turned toward him. 

“Hey, hey,” said Percy, coming over and placing his hands on either side of Nico’s face. He pressed a kiss to Nico’s forehead. “I’m here.” 

Nico could only gaze up at Percy wordlessly. He was faintly aware of the other adults’ eyes upon the two of them. 

“Are you helping Maggie?” Percy asked, stepping back. Nico nodded. “Okay. I’m gonna take a shower really quick and then I’ll come sit with you, alright?” 

Nico nodded again. 

“And you can have lunch,” Maggie said pointedly. 

Percy dipped his head, eyes bright. “Sure thing.” 

Most of the afternoon was taken up with cooking for Christmas Eve dinner. Percy’s parents joined in, along with Keith when he returned. They gathered together around their feast and ate and talked well into the evening. Afterwards they again gathered around the fireplace, nursing mugs of rich hot chocolate. Percy curled up with Nico under a quilt on the couch and couldn’t remember when he last felt this content. 

Nico, too, seemed relaxed. The boy’s hands were connected with Percy’s over the blanket; Percy watched as Nico intertwined their fingers together. Nico’s weight was comfortingly solid against Percy’s side. 

Percy leaned over to peer at Nico’s face. Nico’s eyelids were drooping, and his expression was lax. 

“Are you feeling sleepy?” Percy asked lightly. 

“No,” murmured Nico. 

“No?” 

Nico’s mouth twisted, and Percy bit back a chuckle. Nico let go of his hands and shuffled out from under the blanket. He stood from the couch. 

“Going to bed?” Percy asked. “Want me to come with you?” 

Nico shook his head. His eyes flicked to Percy’s. 

“‘Night, Dad,” he said. 

A surprised smile came to Percy’s lips. “Goodnight, sweetheart.” 

Nico turned and disappeared into the hall. Percy watched him go. 

The others had been watching them. Percy knew they’d heard Nico’s words. He turned back to where Keith and Maggie were sitting. Indeed, they looked at Percy with inquiring expressions. 

“Nico lives with me,” Percy said to them. “He’s always lived with me. He’s never lived with my parents.” 

“He does?” asked Maggie. Percy nodded. “But - why? Why doesn’t Nico live with you two?” she said, turning to Percy’s parents. 

“Percy was the one that Nico connected with from the beginning,” said his mom. “There was never any intention of him living with us.” 

“He was scared of them,” Percy explained. “He wouldn’t talk freely around them, not even to me. So we decided that he should live with me separately.” 

“So you’re taking care of him on your own?” said Keith. 

“That’s right,” said Percy. 

“But that’s - truly remarkable,” said Maggie wonderingly. “You’re only - how old are you?” 

“Nineteen,” Percy said. 

“And Nico’s–” 

“Fifteen.” 

“But he came to live with you last year, is that right?” said Keith. “So you were eighteen.” 

“Yes,” said Percy. 

The fire had nearly burned down. Past its quiet crackling, Percy could hear the distant whispering of the wind blowing through the night outside. His hands rested empty on his lap; in his mind he turned over the memory of Nico’s palms against his, the syllables of his voice. 

“But how could you - how is this possible?” Maggie asked. “How can you possibly know how to take care of him?” 

Percy inclined his head. “I try my best.” 

“I think it’s been good for the both of them,” said Percy’s mom. Percy looked up at her. Her eyes were soft, kind. “They’ve both grown a lot. But I didn’t know he called you ‘Dad’,” she said to Percy. 

“He does,” Percy replied. 

“When did that start?” asked Paul. 

“Last Spring Break,” said Percy. “The night I told him I wanted to adopt him.”

“Adopt?” said Maggie. 

Percy nodded. “My mom and I adopted Nico at the beginning of this month.” 

“DId you really?” said Maggie.

“So you  _ are  _ his dad,” said Keith. 

Nico had been living with Percy for over a year now. Percy couldn’t really imagine what his life would be like without him. 

“Yeah,” said Percy. “I am.” 

Christmas day. Nico woke to the faint sounds of the others already moving about in the main area. Nico sat up (so did Jasper) and looked over to the other bed. 

Percy was still asleep. But almost as if he’d sensed Nico’s gaze on him, he opened his eyes. 

“Hi,” Percy said. “Good morning.” 

Nico slipped out of bed and crossed over to him. Percy sat up and received Nico into his arms. 

“Merry Christmas,  _ agoráki. _ ” 

“Merry Christmas.” 

They went out to the living room. Everyone else was already there. The cinnamon scent of baking bread reached Nico’s nose from the kitchen. And an array of presents had appeared under the tree overnight. 

“There you two are!” said Maggie. “We thought you’d sleep right through Christmas! Come and open your presents.” 

So Nico allowed himself to be seated between Maggie and Keith on the couch. Keith reached over and retrieved a box, placing it on Nico’s lap. 

“From us,” said Keith. “Merry Christmas.” 

Nico unwrapped the gift and discovered a soft cable-knit scarf in deep gray, and a little hand-carved ornament - a northern shrike. 

“That’s a gorgeous scarf,” Sally commented from the other couch. “Did you make that, Maggie?” 

“I did,” Maggie replied. “And Keith made the ornament - that’s why he disappeared to his workshop yesterday,” she said, fixing her husband with a knowing look. “I’d wondered what he was doing.” 

Keith grinned apologetically. “Inspiration struck.” 

Nico felt the softness of the scarf, noted the skillful paint job on the ornament. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

“You’re welcome!” said Maggie. “Oh, and here, Percy–” 

She turned to where Percy was seated on the armchair to hand him an envelope. Percy accepted it, a shrewd look in his eyes. He opened the envelope and pulled out a card, and also a slip of paper - a check. 

Percy’s eyes widened at the sight of it. “Maggie–” 

“I won’t hear it,” said Maggie sternly. “You’ll take that.” 

Percy exhaled and shook his head. “Thank you,” he said. 

“You’re welcome,” said Maggie. Her smile was true. “You’re family, Percy. Both of you.” 

“You decided to tell them,” said Percy. 

They were on their way home. Nico leaned his head against the car window and watched the deep green of the forest slide by. 

“Yeah,” he answered. 

“What convinced you?” asked Percy. 

“You,” said Nico. 

“Me?” 

“Yeah,” said Nico. “I just...I know you love me. So there’s nothing to be worried about.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my knowledge of horses is rough, oof. also percy’s job is fully made-up to serve the plot; he’s literally training to become a mental health professional that specializes in demigods and like, that’s not a thing. and we’re not gonna worry about HIPAA alright?  
> o gios mou - my son


	3. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything is beautiful and nothing hurts

A few days after Christmas, Nico’s overnight bag was packed yet again; Sacha and Rameses were back in town for the holidays and Sacha was having a sleepover at his house. Nico went downstairs in the early evening to meet up with Devin, who was giving him a ride as usual. 

“Hey,” said Devin, when Nico got in the car. “You’re not wearing Percy’s hoodie.” 

“Oh,” Nico said, a little embarrassed. “Yeah.” 

“Don’t you always bring it to overnight things?” 

“Um...yeah, it’s in my bag,” Nico admitted. 

“Alright,” said Devin. He maneuvered the car onto the street. 

When they knocked on Sacha’s door, it opened to reveal a beaming Sacha, eyes starry and bright. 

“Nico!” Sacha exclaimed. He swept Nico up into a hug. “I’ve missed you! Look at you! Did you get taller?” 

“Yeah,” Nico said shyly, as Sacha stepped back from him. 

“Two inches, two weight classes,” said Devin, coming in behind Nico. “And it’s nice to know you’re glad to see me too,” he added dryly. 

“Still a pain in the ass!” Rameses called from deeper in the house. But he approached as Sacha stepped aside and gave them both hugs. 

“So what are we doing?” asked Devin. 

“Baking gingerbread houses,” said Sacha, leading them into the kitchen. 

“But it’s already after Christmas.”

“Well, I wanted to do cute Christmas things  _ before _ Christmas, but  _ some of us  _ weren’t available then so we’re doing cute Christmas things now.” 

They set to work. Sacha’s parents came downstairs to meet them just as Rameses spilled the flour, and then they wisely went back upstairs and left the four boys to it. Nico’s optimism only decreased as they continued to work. They had to construct their own templates for the gingerbread pieces, which only Devin really seemed to understand how to do. They all sat at the kitchen table surrounded by sheets of cardstock, trying to work out the template pieces while the dough chilled in the fridge. 

“College has been pretty good for the most part,” Sacha was saying. He wielded a pair of scissors, cutting out the shapes Devin had drawn. “A lot of reading and essays, which gets old quick. And it’s definitely weird having a roommate. You’re almost never alone.” 

“The parties are fun,” said Rameses. He’d abandoned his own scribblings entirely. “And the girls are hot.” 

“ _ Rameses. _ ” 

“What? I’m just telling it like it is.” 

Sacha rolled his eyes. “What’s been up with you two?” he asked. “How’s captaining, Devin?” 

“Not bad,” said Devin. “The freshmen are overconfident brats, but I set them all against Nico and that shut them up pretty well.” He grinned. “We’ve been winning most of our meets so far.” 

“You’re supposed to be giving Devin trouble, Nico, not helping him,” Sacha admonished teasingly. Nico met Sacha’s eyes and wrinkled his nose. 

“Something did happen with Nico, though,” Devin said cryptically. The other two looked at him. 

“What?” asked Rameses. 

Devin set his pencil down and glanced at Nico. “Can I tell them?” 

Nico nodded. 

Devin bit his lip. “Nico got adopted.” 

Sacha and Rameses immediately turned to Nico. 

“By who?” Sacha asked, confused. 

Nico raised his eyebrows. “By Percy?” 

The others’ faces cleared. “Oh!” said Sacha, tapping his scissors (very dangerously) against his forehead. “Oh, duh.” 

“Who else would he have been adopted by?” Devin asked incredulously. 

Sacha shook his head. “I just thought - never mind. That’s great! Congratulations!” 

“Thanks,” said Nico, still a little unsure. 

“I just thought Percy would be too young to adopt you,” Sacha explained. “Clearly that’s not the case.” 

“But it’s really cool!” said Rameses excitedly. “Is he like your dad now?” 

Nico looked over at Rameses. He saw Devin’s eyes flick toward him. Nico nodded. 

“Oh,” said Sacha, comprehension in his voice. “That’s really sweet.” 

“It’s so fucking cute!” said Rameses. “Our little baby Nico has a dad–” 

“Cut it out, Rameses,” Sacha sighed, but he was smiling. “I’m really glad for you, Nico.” 

Sacha reached across the table to ruffle Nico’s hair. Nico knew his face must be burning, but he accepted the affection with good grace. 

“And I see that you don’t look surprised,” Sacha went on, turning to Devin. Devin grinned sheepishly. 

“Come on, guys, of course I knew already.” 

They (read: Devin) finished making all the templates, and then they took the dough out of the fridge and rolled it out onto the baking sheets. They mixed together the icing as the gingerbread baked, and then it was time to start assembling and decorating the houses. It went about as well as Nico expected. 

“ _ Dangit! _ ” Rameses groused as he tried and failed to catch the falling walls of his house. Gumdrops and icing were everywhere. Devin broke out into peals of laughter, and Nico grimaced sympathetically. They’d all been struggling for nearly half an hour already. Nico and Devin’s house didn’t have its roof on yet. 

Sacha frowned down at the pile of rubble. Then he shrugged and picked up a piece, taking a bite. 

Rameses rounded on Sacha, aghast. “Hey!” 

“I give up,” said Sacha. 

“That was our house! We were gonna move in together, start a family–”

Sacha snorted. “If I’m starting a family with someone it’s definitely not gonna be with you.” 

He ignored Rameses indignant cries and Devin’s snickers. Sacha simply broke off a piece of gingerbread and handed it to Nico. Nico bit into it; it was sweet and spicy. 

“Good?” Sacha asked. 

Nico nodded. 

They left Devin and Nico’s wonky house, and Sacha and Rameses’s remains of one, on the kitchen table to go and grab takeout for dinner. Afterwards, Sacha set up  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas  _ on the TV. Nico didn’t understand most of what was going on in the movie, but he still found it fascinating. It was like nothing he’d ever seen before, with its bizarre visuals and unusual animation. He took it in while other boys hummed along to the ominous tunes. 

The movie ended and Nico started drifting off, lulled into a doze by the sound of his friends’ soft voices around him as they talked. He’d sunk more deeply into the couch; his head had fallen against Sacha’s shoulder. The other boy didn’t seem to mind, though. Sacha gently ran his fingers along Nico’s arm. 

“I’m a little worried,” Devin was saying. Nico couldn’t see him; his eyes were closed. The boy’s voice traveled to him from the other sofa. “I’m scared things won’t be the same in college.” 

“We’re in college,” Sacha said placatingly. “Of course things are gonna change. But we can still make a point to see each other - like we’re doing now. We’ll always be friends, Devin.” 

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Rameses teased. “And - oh, look, Nico’s asleep already.”

Devin laughed. “No wonder, with Sacha loving on him like that.” 

“Why can’t I love him?” Sacha said breezily. 

Nico was sure the others’ eyes were on him. He tucked his face more fully into Sacha’s shoulder. 

“Not asleep,” he mumbled. 

Their soft chuckles were his only response. Nico felt Sacha’s hand move to pat his hair. 

“You can sleep if you want,” Sacha said. Nico blinked his eyes open, but the other boy was looking away; he retrieved a blanket from the end of the couch and draped it over Nico. Sacha went back to stroking Nico’s arm, and Nico couldn’t help it; his eyes slid shut and he slipped easily into unconsciousness. 

Nico opened his eyes. The room was dark, the silence broken only by the soft snores around him. 

Something wasn’t right. 

Nico sat up. He felt Sacha shift in his sleep beside him. Nico looked around, scanning the darkness. But nothing seemed out of place. 

“Nico? What is it?” 

Sacha, voice muddled with sleep. Nico tensed as a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked down at Sacha’s prone form. 

“Hey, Nico, what’s wrong?” Sacha murmured. 

Nico didn’t know how to answer him. He gazed wordlessly into Sacha’s concerned face. 

Sacha’s brows furrowed. “Devin,” he said, voice full and not whispered. “Devin - wake up.” 

“Oh,” said Nico, “no, that’s okay–” 

“Huh?” Devin’s voice reached them through the darkness. “What’s going on?” 

“Nico’s awake,” said Sacha. “He seems stressed, but I don’t know what’s wrong.” 

“Okay,” said Devin. “Here…” 

“Uh–” said Nico, but then he felt multiple hands grasping his arms, urging him into motion. Nico found himself settled on Devin’s lap. Nico ducked his head in embarrassment. Devin wound his arms around Nico, rubbing his back. 

“Hey, buddy; what’s wrong, huh?” Devin murmured. 

“Oh, are we awake again?” Another voice. Rameses.

“No, it’s okay, Rameses, go back to sleep,” said Sacha. 

Nico heard shuffling; in a few moments the living room’s light was turned on. Nico shut his eyes and turned his face into Devin’s neck. 

“What’s wrong with Nico?” Rameses asked. 

“I dunno,” said Devin. “Sacha said something woke him up.” 

“It didn’t seem like anything stressed him out in particular,” said Sacha. “He just woke up suddenly, and then he wouldn’t respond to me.” 

“Nico?” Devin tried again. “Did you have a nightmare? Did something happen…”

Devin’s voice trailed off. He held Nico away from him. Nico cracked his eyes open and flicked his gaze up to Devin. Devin’s expression was probing, thoughtful. 

“Grab Nico’s bag?” Devin said to no one in particular. Devin brought Nico to him again. Nico sank into him. Someone dropped Nico’s backpack on the couch beside Devin, and Devin unfolded an arm to unzip it and search inside. 

And then Devin was pulling out Percy’s blue hoodie and handing it to Nico. Nico accepted it and buried his face into the fabric. Intense relief and shame washed over him in equal measure. 

“Oh,” said Sacha in realization. 

“What?” asked Rameses. 

“Nico always had that hoodie when we were traveling to tournaments,” said Sacha. “It must be a comfort object.” 

“No one’s gonna judge you for having it,” Devin said to Nico. “It’s okay to need it.”

“Yeah, that’s right, Nico,” said Rameses. “We’re not gonna give you grief over shit like that.” 

Nico made a little upset noise. He hoped only Devin had heard it. Devin squeezed him gently. 

“Hey,” Devin said sternly. “Listen to me. It took a lot for you to get to where you are now, huh? You’re allowed to feel attached to him. Okay?”

Nico didn’t respond. He untucked his face from the hoodie, but he kept it pressed to his cheek. He looked at nothing. 

“That’s Percy’s hoodie,” Sacha said shrewdly. “Isn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” said Devin. His palms ran up and down along Nico’s back. 

The others didn’t say anything more. Devin settled Nico more securely in his hold. Nico breathed in. The hoodie smelled like Percy. It smelled like  _ home.  _ Nico felt himself relaxing at its scent and under Devin’s attention. 

“I’m sorry,” Nico mumbled. “For waking everyone up.” 

“Pfft,” said Rameses. “Now we can party some more!”

“Ugh, absolutely not,” said Sacha. “If you get hyped up again none of us are getting any sleep until sunrise.” 

“What’s wrong with that?” 

“ _ No,  _ Rameses.” 

“You ready to go back to bed?” Devin asked Nico. Nico dipped his chin in a nod. “You wanna stay with me or do you want to go back to Sacha?” 

“Oh, please come back to me,” said Sacha. “I bet Devin gets to cuddle you all the time. I have to go back to college in January.” 

So Nico stood and returned to Sacha. The other boy wrapped him up in his arms and laid them both down. Nico opened one eye to see Rameses returning to the recliner, Devin standing up to turn off the light switch. Then they were blanketed in darkness again. 

“Goodnight,” Rameses chirped. 

“Goodnight, Rameses,” the others responded. 

Nico tucked Percy’s hoodie to his chest and let Sacha draw the blankets over him again. He fell asleep to the steady rhythm of Sacha’s breaths. 

\---

Percy talked to his mom on the phone the evening before Nico’s sleepover. 

“Tomorrow’s Saturday!” his mom had said. “You’ll be home alone and you don’t have to go to work the next day - why don’t you come over for the evening?”

“Oh!” said Percy. “Uh–”

“Or I can go over there,” said his mom, interpreting Percy’s reluctance correctly. “We can walk down to the waterfront, watch the boats…”

“I’d really like that,” Percy said gratefully. He didn’t want to be too far from home in case Nico needed him. 

So on Saturday evening, a little while after Nico had left with Devin, Percy’s mother arrived. Percy met her downstairs and they headed out, walking toward FDR Drive. The streets weren’t too crowded; they passed only a few groups of pedestrians on their way. They reached the river and walked alongside it until they came to the little park near Percy’s apartment. It was a good night for a walk, unusually mild for the end of December. They found benches looking out toward the water and sat down. Percy let his mom wrap an arm around him. 

“My baby boy,” his mom cooed, and Percy couldn’t help but smile. He laid his head on her shoulder. Before them, the little lights on the boats and cargo ships slid by, casting dancing reflections on the water’s surface. 

Percy couldn’t remember when he’d last spent time with just his mother. Even the moments when it wasn’t just the two of them were scarce. Percy thought back to all the summers at camp, the years at various boarding schools. 

“I’m sorry I moved out,” Percy said. 

His mother clucked disapprovingly. “None of that,” she said. “We talk every other night; you come over nearly every week. Don’t worry about me, Percy.” 

“But still,” said Percy. 

“You did it for Nico,” said his mom. ”You’re doing for him what you know I’d do for you in a heartbeat.” 

Percy couldn’t argue with that. He concentrated on the feeling of his mother’s palm running soothing lines along his arm. 

“And I’m sorry too,” said his mom. “I’m sorry things haven’t been easy for you.” 

“That’s okay,” said Percy immediately. “It’s not your fault.” 

“But still.” 

Percy lifted his head to look at his mother. Her eyes were sparkling, playful. Percy grinned at her. 

“Alright.” 

He settled back into her arms. The faint rumble of the boat engines traveled to them from across the water. Above them, the sky was the deepest purple. 

“I’m really glad I have you,” Percy said. 

He felt his mother press a kiss to his head. 

“What do you hope for Nico?” his mom asked. “What are your dreams for him?” 

Percy breathed out. He felt the slight breeze caress his cheek, tug at his hair. 

“I hope he learns to feel comfortable in his own skin,” he started. “I hope he smiles more. I hope he grows taller than me.” 

“You’re six feet!” his mom exclaimed. 

“I think it’s gonna happen,” Percy laughed. “He grew an inch in like three months!” 

“Everyone will be taller than me,” his mother lamented. “You, Paul, Nico…” 

Percy chuckled. His mother sighed, resigned. 

“I hope he misbehaves more,” he went on. “I hope he tests my patience, gets under my skin…” 

His mother ruffled his hair at that. 

Percy leaned his head back, taking in the endless stretch of sky above him. “I hope he finds what he’s passionate about and pursues it. I hope he becomes a better person than I am.” 

In two days it would be the New Year. Nico would be starting the second half of his sophomore year soon. Percy could hardly believe it. Where had the time gone? 

His  _ agoráki.  _

“I hope, one day, he isn’t afraid.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY a fluff chapter aarrrggghhhhhh


	4. Birthday

Nico was turning sixteen this year. Jason and Will arrived at the apartment first on the Saturday afternoon, bringing a lot of joyful energy with them. They showered Nico with enthusiastic affection, earning them indignant complaints from the boy. 

Percy watched in amusement from his spot at the kitchen table as Will chattered and cuddled Nico to him on the sofa. Will ran his hands over Nico’s face, his neck and shoulders, his stomach and back. Nico’s nose wrinkled, but he endured the manhandling willingly enough. 

“ _ Mou éleipses tóso polý, liakáda! _ ” said Will. 

_ I missed you so much, sunshine!  _ Percy bit his lip, holding back a smile. Jason sat beside Percy; he caught Percy’s eye and grinned. 

Finally, Will’s hands stilled. He wound his arms around Nico. Nico sighed and relaxed against Will’s body. 

“ _ Se agapó, _ ” Will murmured. 

Nico frowned. But he responded. 

“ _ Se agapó. _ ” 

Will broke out into a smile. He caught Percy’s eye from behind Nico.  _ All good,  _ he mouthed. 

Percy couldn’t deny the advantages of Nico’s boyfriend being a son of Apollo. Nico still didn’t really like doctor’s visits, but because of Will, he rarely ever needed to go to them. 

Devin arrived a little while later, bearing ingredients for pasta. They spent the afternoon cooking and baking. Afterwards they had their dinner and lemon cake, and then Nico and Will disappeared to Nico’s room while the other three talked in the kitchen. Percy could hear the melodic strummings of Will’s guitar traveling to him from Nico’s open doorway. 

“Have you decided where you’re going to college yet?” Percy asked Devin. They sat around the kitchen table, empty cake plates before them. 

“Oh, yeah - the University of Maryland,” said Devin. 

“That’s nice; it’s not too far away, right?” said Jason. 

Devin nodded. “Yeah, just north of D.C. But you’re a senior too, aren’t you? Are you going to college?” 

“Yeah, but it’s a really small school,” said Jason. “Down in California. It’s actually connected to our high school.” 

Will started to sing. Percy couldn’t quite make out the words; they were too soft and he was too far away. 

“What are you majoring in?” Devin asked Jason. 

“Early childhood education. But I’m also thinking about getting my pilot’s certification.” 

“Hey, that’s really cool!” Devin said. “What are you thinking about doing with that?” 

“EMS, I think - emergency medical services.” 

“That’s freaking awesome,” Devin said. 

Jason shrugged modestly. “Statistisc is pretty impressive as well.” 

“Did you ever want to go to college, Percy?” Devin asked. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Percy. “I was planning to, but even before Nico I wasn’t really sure. I mean, I always found school pretty...aggravating, and I–” 

Will had stopped singing. But another voice reached Percy’s ears, one so familiar and yet so wholly new that it caused Percy’s words to die in his throat, because he had never heard Nico sing before–

Percy’s eyes widened. His hand jerked reflexively up to cover his mouth. His vision blurred.  _ Nico.  _ Percy’s heart strained. How was he supposed to  _ cope?  _

“Aww, Percy!” Jason laughed gently. He stood and rounded the table to Percy, wrapping his arms around Percy’s shoulders from behind. Percy could only squeeze his eyes shut as Jason shushed him soothingly. 

“I’m sorry,” Percy stuttered. “I’m sorry, I just - gods.” 

“Percy,” Devin chided, and Percy couldn’t help the wet chuckle that escaped him. Jason kissed the side of Percy’s head. Percy let out a sigh and wiped his tears away, looking up. Jason and Devin were grinning at him, amused expressions on their faces. 

“I’m sorry,” Percy said again. He shook his head. “Gods, I’m insane.” 

Will’s voice had joined in with Nico’s now, their melodies weaving together in a delicate song. Percy breathed in and let the sound wash over him. 

\---

As Devin was a senior this year, there were more opportunities for him to go off-campus during school hours. Nico sometimes didn’t see him at lunch because of it; indeed, many of the seniors on the wrestling team didn’t come to lunch in the cafeteria anymore. Nico was content enough to sit with the freshmen on the team; they let him be, for the most part, but it was certainly quieter without Devin. 

On Tuesday evening, Nico finished his homework early and came into Percy’s room. Percy sat cross-legged in the center of his bed, texting on his phone. Nico climbed up behind him. He leaned up against Percy’s back and laid his cheek on Percy’s shoulder blade. 

“Hi,  _ agápi, _ ” Percy murmured, a ghost of a smile in his voice. Nico felt the muscles in Percy’s back tense as the other man craned his neck to look at him. Percy’s fingers landed in Nico’s hair. Nico lifted his head up, hooking his chin over Percy’s shoulder, and Percy moved to stroking his cheek. 

“What’s up, honey?” Percy asked. “Did you come in here for something specific or did you just want cuddles?” 

“Mpf,” Nico pouted. Cuddles. Percy laughed softly and let Nico slide down to lie on his back beside him. Nico pressed his shoulder to Percy’s knee and closed his eyes. He reached out, and Percy’s hand met his; Nico gathered it close to his chest. 

Nico exhaled and relaxed into the mattress, letting his head loll to one side. He listened to Percy’s quiet breathing. The two were silent for a moment. 

“Are you thinking about something?” Percy asked eventually. Nico’s mouth twisted. Of course Percy would pick up on Nico’s disquiet. 

“I guess...I haven’t seen Devin in a while,” Nico said, keeping his eyes closed. “I feel like I haven’t talked to him since my birthday.” 

“He’s at practice, right?” Percy asked. 

“Yeah,” said Nico, “but I don’t usually get to hang out with him then. We used to hang out a lot during lunch, but I feel like he’s always going off-campus with the other seniors now.” 

Percy passed his thumb comfortingly across the back of Nico’s hand. “I guess he’s just doing the senior thing, huh?” 

“I guess,” said Nico. He brought Percy’s hand up to his face, holding the fingers against his cheek. “But he rarely even answers my texts anymore. I just thought he’d be more interested in spending time together before he graduates and leaves for good.” 

Percy made a little noise of sympathy. “I’m sorry,” he said. 

Nico opened his eyes. Percy met his gaze, as calm as ever. But he leaned down and blew a raspberry on Nico’s cheek. 

Nico shrank away. “Percy,” he protested. Percy only chuckled. 

Nico had a geometry test coming up. Devin usually liked helping Nico study for math, but Nico had yet to catch Devin during a free moment to ask him about it. March and tournament season were fast approaching, so Devin spent a lot of practice time talking with Coach Rami, and Nico never seemed to be able to find Devin any other time. 

It was Friday, and the end of the day. Nico stood outside the front of the school, scanning the crowd of students for Devin. Nico knew it was a long shot; seniors were also allowed to leave early if they didn’t have a last period, and as it was a Friday Devin was almost sure to have gone home already. Nico leaned against the brick wall of the building and shoved his hands into his pockets, tucking his face into his scarf against the bite of the wind. 

Fifteen minutes later and Nico still hadn’t spotted Devin. The students had mostly dispersed. Nico chewed the inside of his lip, then made his decision and pulled out his phone. 

_ i have a geometry test two mondays from now. can we study together sometime?  _

Nico didn’t bother waiting for a reply. He stuck his phone back in his pocket and started for home. 

_ sure. i can come over friday night if that works for u _

Nico got the text during lunch on Monday. Devin was absent again. 

Nico was in the locker rooms after practice; he’d just finished his shower. He exited the bathroom, still toweling his hair dry. 

Nico rounded the corner toward the main locker room, but he paused just before he reached his row - he heard voices. 

“...grab something in Chinatown for dinner?” Nico recognized one of the seniors speaking. Nico slipped into the empty row of lockers just behind them. He gripped his towel in his fingers. 

“Yeah, sure,” Devin’s voice answered. “I’m not doing anything tomorrow night.” 

Tomorrow night. Friday night. Nico exhaled quietly. He stayed hidden until the others’ voices died down and their footsteps traveled further away. Finally, all was silent. 

Nico went to his locker, grabbed his things, and left. 

Friday night. 

Nico sat on the sofa in the living room, turning his phone around in his hands. Percy stood in the kitchen, putting away groceries. 

“What time did you say Devin was coming over?” Percy asked him. 

Nico glanced up at Percy. “Five.” 

It was nearly six. 

Nico looked away. His phone stilled in his hands. He felt numb. 

“ _ Agoráki. _ ” 

Percy was coming over, sitting down on the couch beside Nico. He opened his arms. Nico met Percy’s eyes again, and then he was burrowing into Percy, tucking his head under Percy’s chin. 

To Nico’s dismay, tears pricked his eyes. 

Percy hugged him tight. “Oh, sweetheart,” he murmured. “I know, I know. Shh.” 

Nico hid his face in Percy’s neck. He felt fingers twining in his hair. 

…

…

…

A harsh buzzing sound reached Nico’s ears. He lifted his head up. Percy turned to look as well. 

Beside the front door, their intercom station was going off. Nico looked at Percy. The other regarded him, a question in his eyes. 

Nico acquiesced. 

So Percy stood and moved to the door. He accepted the call on the intercom. 

“Hello?” said Percy. 

“ _Hey, it’s...it’s Devin._ _Can I…can I come up?_ ” 

Percy glanced back at Nico. Nico didn’t know what to tell him. 

Percy leaned down to speak into the receiver. “I don’t think now’s a good time, Devin.” 

“ _ I know, _ ” Devin responded. “ _ I just...I need to talk to Nico. Please. _ ” 

Percy’s eyes were on him. Nico was still for a long time. 

Finally, he nodded. 

Percy entered in the input to unlock the stairwell door. The call disconnected. Percy leaned against the wall. Neither of them said a word. 

In a few moments, there was a knock at their door. Percy opened it to reveal Devin, backpack over his shoulder and carrying a packed plastic bag in one hand. Devin’s eyes flicked to Nico, then to Percy. 

“I brought dinner,” Devin said to Percy. His voice was thin. He handed the plastic bag over; Percy accepted it. Then Devin turned back to Nico. 

He opened his mouth to say something, then sighed and closed it again. Devin moved toward Nico. Nico watched him with guarded eyes. 

Devin came to a stop in front of Nico. He unslung his backpack and set it on the floor, then knelt. 

Devin’s eyes swirled with anguish. 

“I’m sorry,” Devin said. His voice was low, but steady. 

Nico didn’t know what to say. Behind Devin, Percy locked the door and moved into the kitchen. Devin bit his lip. Then he was rising up, taking a seat beside Nico on the sofa. 

“I was...jealous,” Devin started. He scoffed quietly at himself. “Of your other friends. Of how close you seemed with them. So I got insecure, which is  _ so stupid,  _ I know. Especially since I just avoided you instead of telling you how I felt.” 

“You’re my friend, Devin,” Nico said quietly. “I need you. You’re here for me in ways the others aren’t.” 

“Yeah,” Devin conceded, “I should’ve known that, but...I guess part of me was scared you didn’t really need me, and that you’d forget about me once I went off to college. I thought it would hurt less if I was the one forgetting about you instead…”

“I thought you didn’t want to be friends with me anymore,” said Nico. “I thought maybe I was too immature for you now, since you were about to graduate…” 

“Nico,” said Devin. He sighed heavily and raked his hair back. “Shit. I really fucked everything up, huh?” 

Nico shrugged half-heartedly. He hesitated a moment, then reached his arms out to Devin. 

Immediately, Devin gathered Nico to him. He drew Nico into his lap, and Nico leaned into him. Devin wrapped his arms around Nico. The pressure felt solid, reassuring. 

“And I’m sorry to you too,” Devin said. Nico followed the direction of Devin’s voice; he was talking to Percy. The other stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. “I promised you I’d take care of Nico.” 

“You don’t have to promise that,” Percy said. His tone was level, emotionless. 

“But I did promise,” said Devin. “So it’s on me to keep that promise. And I didn’t do that. So...I’m sorry.” 

Percy didn’t say anything. His expression remained neutral. 

Nico rested his head on Devin’s shoulder again. “Devin,” he mumbled. 

“Shh.” Devin ran soothing fingers up and down his arm. 

They stayed like that for a while. But finally, Devin spoke.

“Hey, you wanna eat dinner?” he asked. “I brought phở.”

Nico sat up to look at him. “From–” 

“From that dinky little place you like that’s over forty minutes away? Yeah I did.” Devin grinned abashedly. “Come on, man; I couldn’t expect you to accept my apology without some sort of offering.” 

Nico frowned. Devin’s smile softened, and he brushed Nico’s bangs back. 

“ _ Am  _ I forgiven?” 

Nico considered him. “Yeah,” he finally relented. 

The corner of Devin’s mouth quirked. He looked over Nico’s shoulder to Percy. 

Percy sighed, but he was smiling as well. “You really are something, aren’t you?” 

Devin dipped his chin sheepishly. “I  _ am  _ sorry.” 

Percy’s voice was gentle. “I know.” 

They did get a little bit of studying done, after dinner. Devin didn’t head out until ten. He said his goodbyes to Nico at the stairwell door. 

“I’ll see you on Monday,” Devin said. “Alright?” 

“Yeah,” said Nico. “Thanks for helping me study.” 

Devin’s eyes were bright. “Just so you know, I  _ am  _ gonna quiz you over lunch,” he warned. “You have geometry in the afternoon, right?” 

Nico bit back a smile. “Yeah.” 

“Okay,” Devin nodded. “See you then.” 

Nico inclined his head. The disquietude had slipped away. 

“See you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a spectacular day!


	5. Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING:** This chapter contains violence and a censored slur. A chapter summary exists in the end notes if you’d prefer to read that instead.

It was a Thursday night in mid-March. The wrestling team had gone out for pizza after their practice. Nico sat by the window in their booth, Devin on his other side and Ezra and Tim, the freshmen on their team, across from him. They nursed their drinks and discussed their predictions for the tournament season as they waited for their pizza. 

“I’m not gonna lie; I think your best chance of making varsity next year is changing weight classes,” Ezra said to Tim. “I don’t think you’ll ever beat Nico; he’s kind of inhuman. Although you’re planning to move up to 120 next year, right Nico?” 

Nico nodded. 

“Unless he has a massive growth spurt,” said Devin. “Which, honestly, I’m hoping for.” 

_ Me too, _ Nico thought silently, swirling his straw. Even with how much he’d grown this year, Nico was still a full inch shorter than Tim. 

“So we might end up in the same class anyway,” Tim groused. He grinned ruefully at Nico. “Any chance of maybe just having a shit season next year?” 

“No,” Nico deadpanned. 

Ezra laughed. “Eventually he’ll graduate,” he consoled Tim. “You’ll have one year without him at least.”

“Maybe I’ll graduate early.” 

“Nerd alert!” 

“Hey!” 

Nico and Devin shared a look. Devin grinned. 

The breadsticks arrived. Everyone descended upon the food. Devin snagged a breadstick and set it on Nico’s plate. 

“Devin’s flirting with Nico again,” Ezra intoned. Devin scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“You know he’s taken, right?” Tim teased. “Don’t be a homewrecker, man.” 

“I am  _ not  _ flirting with Nico,” Devin sighed. “Friends can be nice to each other, you know.” 

“You’re never that nice to us,” Tim retorted. “You dote on him.” 

Devin looked to Nico. Nico offered a little shrug and a tilt of the head. 

Devin grimaced. “Am I too much?” 

Nico frowned. “Devin,” he said. 

Devin’s face relaxed, visibly relieved. 

“Oh, don’t encourage him,” Tim chastised Nico, a laugh in his voice. “He’ll just get the wrong idea.” 

Devin glowered. “I swear to  _ God  _ I will–” 

“Pizza’s here!” Ezra cheered. The pies were set on the table. Devin buried his face in his arms and groaned. 

That weekend was one of their biggest tournaments. Nico woke up painfully early on a Saturday morning and was dressed and ready before Devin was halfway out of bed. 

“Why can’t these things ever be in the afternoon?” Devin groused. He wandered over to his overnight bag and dug blindly through it, his eyes still stubbornly closed. 

“You’d be even more of a zombie if it was in the afternoon,” Nico said reasonably. 

“Ugh, whatever,” Devin grumbled. He disappeared into the bathroom. 

The morning began with final weigh-ins. Nico, Devin, and the rest of the team got changed into their gear in the guest locker rooms and then split off to their separate weighing stations. Nico was herded toward the smaller gym for his weight class while Devin stayed in the main area. 

“109.83,” the coordinator read, as Nico stepped off the scale. He collected his sweats from where he’d left them on the floor and began to pull them on over his singlet, but he realized his hoodie was missing. Had he left it in the locker room by mistake? 

Nico went out and headed back to the locker rooms, away from the main gym. The hallways were empty. Nico’s footsteps echoed against the tiled floor. The fluorescent lights above him cast no shadow. 

The door to the guest locker rooms was slightly ajar. Nico’s hoodie was hanging from the doorknob. That definitely wasn’t where Nico had left it. Nico paused. He turned around on the spot, scanning his surroundings–

And then hands were upon him, pinning his arms and legs - Nico lashed out, landing a kick, a punch, but there were four, five of them - a blow landed on his face, pain exploded above his eye - the next thing he knew was his shoulder and the back of his head connecting to a hard surface, a  _ clang!  _ and then darkness, the walls closing in, he couldn’t breathe, the jar–

Nico froze at the sound of harsh laughter - it was growing fainter, traveling farther away. He took in a deep breath. Other students, like him - that was who had attacked Nico. His mind whirred. A few thin stripes of light caught Nico’s eye; he felt around with trembling fingers and found the grooves of the slats that opened up to the world beyond - ventilation, on the inner surface of a locker door. Nico explored the other walls: smooth metal, a high shelf - that was what he’d hit his head on. He was inside a locker. Nico breathed in again, settling his nerves. 

It was dark. That was good, and bad...the darkness, combined with the tightness of the space, nearly paralyzed Nico with terror, but he pressed his fingers against the slats again - the unnatural forms grounded him. He knew where he was. And he could shadow-travel out. 

Nico listened hard. If anyone saw him materializing out of thin air, nothing Nico could say would explain himself. But the world was silent. No one was there. Nico brought his arms to his side and concentrated. 

A breath later, he was standing in the empty hall. Nico ran his hands along his arms; he found a scratch right above one elbow, and the tender spots on his shoulder and the back of his head. Nico shook his shoulders out and took stock of his situation. He was only one hallway down from the guest locker rooms. There was the door in the distance, still ajar, and his hoodie still hanging from the doorknob. Nico advanced cautiously. But no one stopped him. 

Nico reached the door. He snagged his hoodie and drew it on, and turned back toward the gyms. 

The tournament was about to begin. Nico was missing. 

Devin scanned over their group again; no sign of him. Beside him, Coach Rami was also counting heads. 

“Where’s di Angelo?” Coach asked. No one had an answer. 

“Tim,” said Devin. The boy looked up at him. “You were weighed with Nico - do you know what happened with him?” 

“No,” Tim said, the confusion apparent in his voice. “He was weighed right before me, and I assumed he left and came here…” 

Devin growled under his breath. Why, out of everyone who could be missing, did it have to be Nico? He turned away and searched over the rest of the crowded gym, but he couldn’t spot anyone else in Goode’s colors. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing Nico. It rang once, twice, three times...it was a slim chance. All of them had to have their phones on silent during the tournament.

“...can’t believe that fucker managed to kick me.” 

Devin’s eyes zeroed in on the voice. Somehow, Devin’s ears had picked it out through the noise; it was coming from a student on the home school’s team. The boy huddled in the corner of the gym with a few of his teammates. Devin moved surreptitiously closer to the group. 

“What was his name again?” another boy asked the first. 

“Who cares?” a third boy scoffed. “All that matters is he got what he fucking deserved. I don’t want some dirty f–– competing–” 

Devin had surged forward, his fist sailing through the air and connecting with the boy’s face. The boy reeled back, spluttering. 

A whistle blared somewhere. Devin barely registered it. He stared at the boy, his skin prickling with energy. 

“What the fuck?!” the boy spat. “What was that for?” 

Devin’s voice tore out of him. “Where is he?” he snarled. “Huh? Where is he? What did you do to him?” 

“Dude–” 

Devin took another step forward. The boy cringed back. 

“Devin!” 

Devin felt a pressure on his chest; he looked down and found a hand - Ezra. Devin met the other boy’s frightened eyes. Devin took in a breath. He faintly noticed he was shaking; his fingers gripped his phone tightly enough to hurt. Devin tried to clear the storm in his mind. Before him, the unknown boy’s eye was already beginning to purple. 

Nico made it back to the gym. He spotted his team, and had just enough time to register Devin, bracketed by Ezra and staring down a boy on an opposing team with pure rage in his eyes, before– 

“Nico!” Devin cried. He’d seen him. Devin broke away from Ezra and rushed toward Nico. He caught Nico up in his arms; Nico could feel the tremors in the other boy’s body. All Nico could do was hug Devin back as tightly as he could manage. Devin’s arms folded over Nico’s back, cradled the back of his head. 

“What happened?” Devin’s voice wavered. To Nico’s surprise, he realized Devin was close to tears. 

Nico squeezed impossibly harder. “Got shoved into a locker,” he said. “I’m okay.” 

“Okay?” Devin said disbelievingly. “ _ Are  _ you okay?” 

He stepped back from Nico and ran his hands over him; he grasped Nico’s chin and his eyes widened. 

“What?” Nico asked. 

But Devin touched gentle fingers above Nico’s eyebrow, and for the first time Nico sensed the wetness there. Devin brought his hand back; his fingertips were stained red. Devin let out a trembling exhale. 

“Hey,” Nico said. He grasped Devin’s shoulder. Devin met his eyes. “ _ I’m okay.  _ I swear. I’m right here.” 

Devin, unsurprisingly, was disqualified from participating in the tournament - along with the boys that attacked Nico. Nico won his match; it never really registered to him. He also didn’t know where Goode placed overall in the tournament - he was too preoccupied with worrying about Devin to pay attention. The other boy sat quietly beside Nico in the bleachers, seemingly willing to let the day’s events pass him by. 

The tournament ended in the evening. They showered, dressed, went to dinner. Afterwards, instead of hanging out with the rest of the team, Nico and Devin immediately returned to their hotel room. It was still too early to sleep, but Devin went ahead and changed into his pajamas. So Nico followed suit. Devin climbed into his bed, and Nico was about to do the same with his own, but the look in Devin’s eye made him pause. 

Devin regarded him, a thousand emotions flickering across his face. 

“Come here,” he said finally. 

So Nico crossed over to Devin’s bed. Devin lifted up the covers, and Nico laid down, facing him. Devin settled the covers over Nico. He took hold of Nico’s wrist and brought their hands to rest on the mattress between them. Devin began gently stroking over Nico’s skin with his thumb. 

Nico felt Devin’s eyes on him, but he let Devin be. Nico’s eyelids drooped, causing Devin’s face to look blurry in the dim yellow lamplight. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Nico’s eyes startled open at Devin’s words. For a moment, he was filled with confusion, but then Devin released his wrist to tap a finger against Nico’s forehead. 

Nico bowed his head. He closed his eyes, and felt Devin’s palm on his cheek, the press of lips to his skin. 

Nico opened his eyes again. Devin’s expression had softened. He kept his hand on Nico’s cheek, and Nico covered it with his own. 

“What’s wrong?” Nico murmured. 

Devin sighed, quietly through his nose. He intertwined their fingers together; Nico let their hands drop onto the mattress again. 

“What if I had never made up with you?” Devin asked. “What if I was still avoiding you, and I didn’t care that you went missing?” 

“I know you would’ve cared,” Nico said with certainty. 

“But what if I hadn’t? What if you had needed me, and I didn’t do anything–”

“Devin,” Nico said, more emphatically. “You wouldn’t have done nothing. You’re not like that. If you hadn’t come back to me already, you would’ve once you knew I was in trouble. I’m sure.” 

Devin didn’t respond. He looked as faraway as ever. 

Nico considered for a moment, and then he moved forward, shuffling closer to Devin. They curled into each other. 

“What about next school year?” Devin asked softly, almost as an afterthought. “I won’t be around anymore. What if you need me?” 

“What, don’t you think I can take care of myself?” Nico quipped, slightly teasing. “I managed fine today, didn’t I? Not that I don’t appreciate you.” 

Devin nuzzled the top of Nico’s head. “Yeah, alright. You have a point.” 

Nico tucked his face to Devin’s chest. He felt Devin move against him as he breathed. 

“Love you,” said Nico. 

Nico could hear the smile in Devin’s voice. “I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Summary:** First scene, Nico’s POV at a pizza place with the rest of the wrestling team; we’re introduced to Ezra and Tim, the freshmen on the wrestling team. Ezra and Tim tease Devin about his “flirting” with Nico (it’s clear that they know about Nico’s boyfriend) and Devin’s exasperated but slightly insecure about being overbearing to Nico, and Nico reassures him.  
> A wrestling tournament. After Nico’s weigh-in, he notices his hoodie is missing. He goes back to the locker rooms to get it, but his hoodie is weirdly hanging on the doorknob, and Nico knows for sure he didn’t put it there. His hackles are raised, but unfortunately there are too many bullies and they get him into a locker. Nico gets a little jumpy, but enough details about his surroundings keep him grounded. The inside of the locker is dark, of course, so Nico easily shadow-travels out.  
> Cut to Devin, who has noticed (along with coach and the rest of the team) that Nico is missing. No one knows where Nico is. Devin tries to call Nico, although his hopes aren’t high because everyone’s supposed to keep their phones on silent during the tournament. But then Devin overhears a group of other boys on an opposing team talking, and Devin’s intuition kicks in a little. He gets very riled up when one of the boys drops a slur, and, connecting the dots, gathers that they probably did something to Nico, so Devin punches the boy. Ezra tries to talk Devin down.  
> Nico’s POV again. He comes into the gym and Devin’s immediately at him, fussing over him, and very visibly distraught. Nico tries to reassure him.  
> That evening, back in the hotel room, Devin asks Nico to share a bed with him. Devin asks Nico if he can give him a kiss, which Nico is very confused by, but then Devin taps Nico’s forehead and Nico understands - cue forehead kiss. Then they talk about Devin’s worries and lingering guilt - what if Devin hadn’t made up with Nico and Nico needed help and Devin didn’t do anything? But Nico assures Devin that he trusts Devin would’ve come to his senses and cared about Nico. Devin expresses some worry about not being there for Nico after he graduates, and Nico gently points out that he fully saved himself today, he’ll be okay. Some cute I love you’s to top it all off.


	6. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING:** more violence! I’m sorry :( Chapter summary in the end note.

It was nearly midnight. Devin should’ve been home hours ago, but Pom Pom Squad were having a concert tonight. They almost never performed live, and Devin had gotten into a conversation with some students from UMD who had traveled to see the show. And anyway, his parents were out of town. 

Devin hurried along through the nearly deserted subway station, passing only a few people on his way. The night was mild, with only a slight breeze tugging at Devin’s clothes. The other commuters seemed to move in accordance with the late hour, as if they were asleep. Devin reached his platform and waited with the sparse group for the train. 

He would miss the city for sure, when he moved off to college. Devin had only ever lived in NYC. It would be strange to live in the smaller town of College Park, where he’d be alone for the first time in his life. He’d miss the roaring of the trains in the subway, the neverending flow of people on the streets, the rainbow of colors of the lights at night. And even though Devin was a little embarrassed to admit it, he was afraid as well. But everyone left home sometime. 

A train had arrived, but it wasn’t the one Devin needed. He stayed back as it stopped to pick up new travelers. The train departed again, leaving only Devin and one other man on the platform. Devin glanced at the stranger. The man looked completely ordinary, but for some reason, Devin didn’t want to look away from him. 

The man turned and started ambling toward Devin in a slow, unconcerned manner. Devin watched him approach. 

The man was nearly too close for comfort. Devin took a tentative step back–

Vice-like hands were on Devin’s arms, around his middle - Devin exploded into motion; he twisted his shoulders, struck with a kick - the man grunted - Devin wrenched an arm free and suddenly he had the leverage; he threw himself forward, punching, kicking - the man released him - Devin rained down blow after blow, until the man cowered away, turned, ran. His receding footsteps pounded against the concrete. Devin stared after him, his muscles still taut. He breathed heavily. 

The man had gone. 

Slowly, steadily, the stiffness in Devin’s body was replaced by uncontrollable tremors. Devin wrapped his arms around himself tightly, trying to cease his shaking. Harsh gasps tore past his throat. Devin hunched his shoulders. His eyes darted feverishly over his surroundings, searching, searching...But he was alone. 

Devin started badly at the sound of the PA system announcing the next train, the one he needed to get onto to go home.  _ One minute,  _ stated the clinical voice. 

Devin was frozen in place. But then he turned away from the tracks, leaving the platform entirely. There was a single-occupancy restroom located just in the neighboring hall. Devin slipped inside and secured the lock. He leaned his back against the door and stared unseeingly around at the dingy gray walls. 

He needed to get away from here. He needed to go home. 

Devin didn’t want to leave the room. 

Devin pulled out his phone. He turned it restlessly in his fingers. He couldn’t call his parents - they couldn’t do anything; they were hours away. He needed...he needed…

Devin unlocked his phone and flicked through his contacts. He found the number and started the call. He put the phone to his ear. 

The call connected blessedly quickly. 

“Hello?” 

“Percy,” Devin gasped. His voice shook. Devin swallowed. “I know it’s late–” 

“What is it?” Percy spoke quickly. “What do you need?” 

“Uh,” Devin stuttered. “I just got attacked...I think they were trying to mug me…” 

“Are you hurt?” Percy said. His voice was level, clear. “Are you okay?”

“Not hurt,” Devin said. “I...I fought him off…” 

“Where are you?” 

“72nd Street Station, right off the northbound local platform...I locked myself inside a public restroom...I don’t want to go out.” 

“Okay, I’m coming,” said Percy. “I’m coming to get you. Stay put. I’ll be there soon. Okay?” 

“Yeah - thanks,” said Devin. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” said Percy. “I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes, okay?” 

“Okay. See you.” 

Devin ended the call. He let his head fall back against the door. He breathed. 

Devin waited for what felt like forever in the little restroom. Finally, he felt a knock on the other side of the door. 

“It’s Percy,” the voice called. 

Devin straightened up and opened the door. At the sight of Percy’s face, relief crashed through him. He didn’t even realize he was moving; in the next instant he was in Percy’s arms. Percy hugged him comfortingly. 

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Percy murmured. “I’ve got you.” 

“Can I stay over tonight?” Devin mumbled. He pressed his cheek to Percy’s shoulder and looked at nothing. “My parents are out of town. I don’t wanna be home alone.” 

“Yes, okay,” said Percy. “Let’s go; come on…” 

They walked through the station back onto the street. Now the station was really empty; they only passed one other person on their way out. Devin flinched back at the sight of the figure, but it wasn’t the man from before. 

Percy had stepped between Devin and the stranger. Devin let out a trembling exhale. He was fine. He’d fought off that man from before. He could handle himself. But he stuck close to Percy. 

They reached Percy’s car. Devin got in on the passenger side and Percy started the engine, and Devin finally relaxed against the backrest. His breaths came more evenly as Percy navigated onto the street. 

Percy didn’t offer any conversation as they drove, but it didn’t feel awkward. Devin let the neon lights and the façades of the buildings slide past his vision. 

Now that Devin was calm again, he had enough space to think. He wasn’t sure why his mind had gone to Percy first in his time of crisis. Rameses and Sacha’s parents were still in town, even though their sons were off at college, and Devin had known them for far longer than he’d known Percy. And Devin and Percy were nearly the same age; there wasn’t much separating the two of them really, other than the fact that Percy was a father. 

And Percy was probably the parent who would be most inconvenienced by a call for help in the middle of the night. Devin’s heart clenched guiltily at the thought. He could guess that Percy’s life was vastly different from that of Sacha or Rameses’s parents…

But Devin couldn’t deny the instant comfort he’d felt when he’d first heard Percy’s voice, when Percy’s arms had wrapped around him. 

“I really am sorry for bothering you,” said Devin. He could feel the beginnings of exhaustion seeping into his muscles. “I should’ve just gone home by myself.”

“Devin - no,” said Percy. “You did the right thing. You call me whenever you need to, alright? It doesn’t matter why.” 

“Alright,” Devin conceded. 

They had crossed through Central Park. It wouldn’t be long now before they reached Percy’s apartment. 

“Are you gonna tell my mom?” Devin asked. 

“Yes of course I’m gonna tell your mom,” Percy intoned sternly, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice as well. “I know you’re not supposed to be out this late.” 

“Hm,” sighed Devin. He couldn’t argue with that. 

They were turning onto Percy’s street now. It was only a few moments later that Percy was entering the parking garage and shutting off the engine. They got out, and Percy led the way up to the unit. 

When Percy unlocked the door, Devin was met with the sight of Nico, dressed in his pajamas, sitting on the sofa in the living room. 

“Didn’t I tell you to go back to sleep?” Percy chided gently. He didn’t object though, as Nico stood up and came to hug Devin. 

Devin basked in the familiarity of Nico’s body in his arms. Beside him, he heard Percy sigh, but it sounded fond. 

“Go back to bed, Nico,” said Percy. “Come with me, Devin; I’ll find you something to sleep in…” 

So they parted ways in the hall. Devin followed Percy into his room, and Percy went to his dresser and located a pair of sleep pants. He passed them over to Devin. 

“Thanks,” said Devin. “Is it okay if I sleep on the couch?” 

Percy’s smile was wry. “I’m pretty sure Nico wants you to sleep in his room.” 

Devin changed out of his jeans and slipped out of the bathroom. He traveled down the hall to Nico’s room and knocked quietly on the door. 

“Come in.” 

Devin pushed the door open. Nico’s bedside lamp was still on. As soon as Nico saw him the boy reached his arms out to Devin. Devin couldn’t help but grin, and he climbed into bed beside Nico. Nico slotted his body against Devin’s and laid his head on Devin’s shoulder. Devin bent his arm up to pat Nico’s cheek; the angle was a little awkward, but he was rewarded when the tension in Nico’s body dissipated. 

“What happened?” Nico asked. “It sounded like something bad.” 

“I just got jumped and it spooked me a bit,” Devin murmured softly. “I’m okay.” 

And he was. He felt safe, with Nico pressed up against him and Percy just in the next room over. Devin reached out to switch off the lamp, then turned toward Nico and slung an amr over him. Nico’s hair tickled his chin. Devin listened to Nico’s soft breaths as the other sank back into sleep. 

Nico had been lucky to find Percy. That was what Devin had thought, the night when he’d first slept over, when he’d cradled Nico’s trembling form to himself and wished desperately that he could do more for his friend. But Devin had been lucky to find Nico and Percy as well. He realized that now. 

The night was quiet save for the distant rumble of cars on the street below. Devin drank in Nico’s warmth. He closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pom Pom Squad is a real band :)  
>  **Chapter Summary:** Late at night, Devin’s out in the city, but starting on his way home. He gets to the subway station and soon finds himself accompanied by just one other person, a man who jumps him and tries to mug him. Devin fights him off but is severely spooked. He hides himself in a public restroom, and since he can’t call his parents for help as they’re out of town, he calls Percy. Percy comes to pick him up and comforts him. Devin asks to stay over because he doesn’t want to spend the night at home alone. Percy concedes and takes Devin to his apartment, cue Devin cuddling with Nico.


	7. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING** for emetophobia. A Chapter Summary is in the end notes.

Percy raked his hair out of his eyes and leaned back from his computer screen. Around him, the room was quiet, the silence broken only by the clicking of a keyboard as Robin, his office mate, typed at the desk across from his. He’d just gotten an email asking about a file from over a month ago; he could barely remember who it was about, let alone what he’d said when he last talked to them. Percy reached down and opened one of the filing cabinets beside his desk, rifling through it for the correct folder. 

He’d just located the file he needed when his phone started buzzing. Percy scooped it up from where it rested beside his mouse. He looked at the caller ID. 

_ Nico di Angelo _

Percy’s heart stuttered. He stood with his phone; he moved out of the office room and down the hall to the break area. He picked up the call as he walked, putting the phone to his ear. 

“Nico? What is it?” 

Nico’s voice answered him, sounding thin and wan. “ _ Um, I think I’m sick…can you come home? _ ”

“Sick? What kind of sick?” Percy asked worriedly. He entered the break area and leaned against the counter beside the microwave. 

“ _ My stomach feels kinda bad...my head hurts… _ ” 

“Do you think it’s really serious?” Percy asked. His fingers drummed restlessly against his arm. “Will you be fine on your own or do you need me to come home?” 

“ _ Um, I…I think it’s just a normal level of sick... _ ”

“Are you sure?” Percy glanced up; Robin was coming into the break area, her coffee mug in one hand. ““I don’t think I can get out of work today, honey; I’ve got meetings scheduled all day.” 

“ _ Oh...okay... _ ” said Nico. Percy’s heart clenched at the clear disappointment in his words. 

“I’m really sorry,  _ agápi. _ ” Percy said. His eyes absentmindedly tracked Robin’s movements as she refilled her mug from the coffee pot. “I’ll ask my boss if I can get off early, okay? Call me if things get worse.” 

“ _ Okay. _ ” 

“Okay. You sure you’ll be alright?” 

“ _ Yeah, I’m sure. Love you. _ ” 

“I love you too,  _ agoráki. _ ” 

Nico disconnected the call. Percy brought his arms down around himself and chewed the inside of his lip, thinking hard. He could probably miss the general meeting at one, but after that he had a conference call that he probably couldn’t get out of…

“Everything okay?” Robin asked. She replaced the coffee pot and leaned against the counter beside Percy. 

Percy made a noncommittal noise. “My son is sick, and he’s home alone…” 

“Alone?” Robin said, eyes widening in alarm. 

“It’s Spring Break this week,” Percy explained. 

“But - wait - how old is he?” Robin asked. 

“Sixteen,” Percy replied. 

“Sixteen months?” 

“Sixteen years.” 

“I - really?” Robin peered at Percy curiously, her coffee all but forgotten. “How old are you?” 

“Nineteen.” 

“You’re nineteen and you have a sixteen-year-old son?” 

“He’s adopted,” Percy said lightly. Robin blinked at him, then frowned, looking away for a moment. 

Percy liked Robin. They were the two youngest and most junior employees at the counseling center. Robin still had nearly a decade on Percy, but he was more familiar with her than anyone else at the office. 

“You said he’s really sick?” Robin said. Her voice was soft. 

“Yeah - I don’t know,’ said Percy, his fingers tapping against his elbow again. “He said it wasn’t that bad, but he called me, which means it’s probably worse than he let on...but I’m trapped in meetings all day.” 

“Can I cover for you?” 

“No - thanks,” Percy said regretfully. “The one at the end of the day is about my specific project, so I have to be here until that one anyway.” 

“Maybe you can go home for lunch?” 

Percy shook his head. “I only have a half-hour lunch today. I’ll see if I can get ahold of Matt, ask him if I can reschedule some things...” 

Robin grimaced sympathetically. 

Nico had been optimistic; he’d gotten dressed in preparation to go out with the wrestling team for lunch today. But as the hours ticked closer to eleven, Nico didn’t really feel like doing anything other than sitting very still on the couch with his eyes closed. Nico drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. He breathed out slowly, trying to still the churning in his stomach. 

On the coffee table, Nico’s phone pinged. He reached out lethargically to retrieve it. He read the new message. 

_ ETA 20 mins  _

Devin. Picking him up as usual. Nico sighed and began typing. 

_ i dont think i can go out today, im sick  _

_ oh no, really? percys working today right? i’ll come over  _

_ no, that’s okay _

_ nice try. hang tight. ETA 30 mins  _

Percy got another call.  _ Devin Westberg.  _ He didn’t bother leaving the room this time; he went ahead and picked up the call at his desk. 

“Hello?” 

“ _ Hey, it’s Devin - is it okay to give Nico ibuprofen? _ ” Devin’s voice spoke in Percy’s ear. On the other side of the room, Robin looked up from her own computer monitor. 

“I’ve never tried him on ibuprofen, but we have acetaminophen in the apartment,” said Percy. He met Robin’s eyes, not really seeing her. “It should be in the medicine cabinet in my bathroom.” 

“ _ Okay, I’ll give him that, then. I’m heading over now. _ ” 

“Hey, Devin,” said Percy. “Thank you.” 

“ _ Sure, no problem. I’ll keep you updated, okay? _ ” 

Devin hung up. Percy set his phone back down and exhaled. 

Less than half an hour later, the intercom station started buzzing. Nico dragged himself up from the couch and went over to the front door. He connected the call. 

“Hello?” 

“ _ It’s Devin. Let me up? _ ” 

Nico did so, and in a few moments he heard the knock on the other side of the door. Nico unlocked and opened it. 

Devin took one look at Nico’s drawn face and hooked his hands under Nico’s armpits, lifting him up. Devin set Nico on his hip. 

“I’m sixteen,” Nico protested weakly, as Devin shut and locked the door behind him. 

“I know you are,” Devin said patiently. 

Nico let his head drop onto Devin’s shoulder. “I’m too old to be picked up.” 

“Is that so?” Devin teased. Nico didn’t resist any further. Devin moved them into the living room, settling down on the couch with Nico on his lap. Nico leaned into Devin, seeking out his warmth. He hadn’t noticed how cold he’d felt before. 

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Devin asked, tucking Nico up snugly. “What hurts?” 

“Mm,” said Nico. “Feel nauseous...headache…cold…” 

Devin made a sympathetic noise. “What did you eat for breakfast?” 

“Didn’t,” Nico mumbled. “Felt too sick.” 

“Well, you can’t just not eat,” Devin admonished. “It’s almost lunchtime now. Wanna try some canned soup or something?” 

Nico didn’t really, but Devin moved him off his lap and stood, going into the kitchen and searching through the cupboards. Nico sank back into the couch cushions and watched him with unfocused eyes. Devin pulled a can out of one of the cupboards. 

“Aha - tomato soup. How about it, bud?” 

Nico made a small noise of assent. He didn’t trust himself to nod; his head pounded too aggressively. Devin retrieved a bowl and poured the soup into it, setting the bowl in the microwave to heat up. Nico drew his legs up and buried his face in his knees. 

It wasn’t very strong, but soon the smell of the soup reached Nico. The odor seemed to wrap around Nico’s throat, thick enough to be suffocating. Nico’s stomach lurched. He tried to breathe in, but the smell was everywhere, and then his body was seizing, his insides twisting in discomfort– 

“ _ Hmpf– _ ” 

“Nico–” 

He was moving, Devin’s hands urging him up - Nico stumbled along - they were sinking, dropping down onto a cold tile floor, and then Nico’s body jerked forward of its own accord and he was retching into the toilet, his sides heaving and his fingers gripping Devin’s arm in panicked desperation–

“Easy, easy, it’s okay, I’ve got you, shh…” 

Nico heaved and heaved. He vaguely noted the press of Devin’s arm across his torso, a palm against his forehead. Eventually Nico was gasping up nothing. He trembled and swayed. Devin sat Nico back on his heels, steadying him with his hands. Nico shivered uncontrollably and whimpered. He felt the wetness of tears on his cheeks. 

“Nico - oh, buddy. It’s okay, you’re okay…” 

Devin shifted beside Nico. Nico felt the roughness of toilet paper against his mouth as it was wiped clean. Devin carefully let go of Nico and stood, but then he was bending down again; the rim of a cup was put to Nico’s lips. He let Devin tip the water into his mouth, swished it around and spat into the toilet. Devin closed the lid and flushed the sick away, and then he was gathering Nico into his arms and leaning back against the wall. 

Nico sank into him. He tucked his head against Devin’s neck and tried to stop his tears. 

“Shh Nico, shh, shh.” 

Nico sniffled. Why did he have to be sick? Why did he have to feel so terrible? He wished the aching in his bones would go away, the throbbing in his skull would cease…He just wanted it to end. 

He wanted Percy… 

Nico felt a palm on his cheek, fingers wiping the moisture away. Devin. Nico swallowed fitfully. He concentrated on evening out his breaths, releasing the tension in his body. Devin’s ran soothing lines up and down Nico’s arm. 

Devin was shifting again. The hand disappeared from Nico’s cheek, but it soon returned to his jaw. And then something was being inserted into Nico’s ear. Nico whined in surprise; he tried to jerk away, but Devin’s hand remained firm against his jaw, holding him still. Devin shushed Nico comfortingly. 

“It’s okay; it’s a thermometer, bud,” Devin explained. “I don’t know how to do the mom-hand thing; I need to know if you’re running a fever. You’re really warm.” 

Nico whined again, more quietly this time. Devin continued to whisper reassurances into his hair. In a moment, the thermometer beeped, and the intrusion disappeared from Nico’s ear. 

“99.8,” Devin read out. “That’s a bit of a fever…” 

Devin slipped the thermometer back into his pocket and wound his arms around Nico again. They lapsed into silence, simply sitting together for a while. Little by little, the warmth of Devin’s body heat seeped into Nico’s bones. Nico relaxed against Devin and closed his eyes. 

“Alright, here’s my idea, Nico,” Devin said finally, breaking the silence. Nico opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at Devin. “We brush your teeth, and then change back into your pajamas, and then you can have some cold water and painkillers. Then we can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie or something. That sound okay?” 

Nico swallowed again. “Yeah.” 

“Okay,” said Devin. He patted Nico’s cheek and urged him up. Devin moved Nico to stand in front of the sink and propped Nico up against his chest while he gathered Nico’s toothbrush. Devin squeezed on a bit of toothpaste and gently coaxed Nico’s mouth open with one hand, lifting the toothbrush to Nico’s mouth. But Nico reached up to grasp it himself, and Devin let go. 

Nico brushed his teeth. Devin was a calm presence beside him. Nico peered at Devin’s reflection in the mirror; the other boy gazed absentmindedly at Nico, not noticing Nico’s eyes on him as well. 

Nico finished and rinsed out his mouth, and then Devin was offering his towel to him; he wiped his face dry. Then Devin’s arm was around him, prompting him to move out of the bathroom and down the hall to his room. Devin sat Nico down on his bed. He took hold of Nico’s hoodie zipper, pulling it undone and sliding the fabric off Nico’s shoulders. 

Nico tracked Devin’s movements with languid eyes. Devin grasped the hem of Nico’s shirt, and Nico momentarily lost sight of Devin as it was drawn up and over his head. Devin dropped Nico’s shirt onto the mattress and collected his nightshirt from the foot of the bed; he guided Nico’s arms and head into it. Nico let his limbs be manipulated, too tired to really assist. Devin undid Nico’s pants and pulled them off; he re-dressed Nico in his pajama bottoms. 

Devin collected Nico’s comforter and straightened up with it, moving toward the door. 

“Can you wait here a minute? I’m gonna put away the food in the kitchen and get the painkillers for you, okay?” 

“Okay.”

Devin disappeared down the hall. Nico shivered; without Devin’s body heat, he felt cold again. He settled for scooping up bunny from where she rested against his pillow and holding her in his arms. Nico listened to Devin’s footsteps as he puttered around the apartment. His eyelids began to droop. 

Then Devin was in his room again, bending down and gathering Nico into his hold. 

“Hold tight onto bunny, okay?” 

Devin carried Nico back to the living room. He deposited Nico on the sofa and handed him a glass of water and the aforementioned pill. Nico drank and felt a little better. The water was cold, but it seemed to settle his stomach down. 

“What do you wanna watch?” Devin asked. He sank down to the floor in front of the shelf of DVDs below the TV. “Ooh - have you seen  _ Lilo and Stitch? _ ” 

“No, not yet,” said Nico. He spotted his comforter on the couch beside him; Nico reached out and pulled it over himself. 

“I bet you’ll love it. How about it?” 

“Okay,” said Nico. Devin set up the movie and joined Nico on the couch, and Nico curled up with him. The first colors and sounds of the movie appeared on the screen. 

The credits were rolling. Nico felt moments away from sleep. His head rested on Devin’s chest, bunny tucked under one arm; Devin’s fingertips drew patterns over his back. The low music from the TV swirled around Nico’s ears, not quite penetrating his consciousness. 

He felt Devin shift as the other reached for the remote to turn the volume down. Devin’s other arm came around Nico as well. Nico exhaled at the reassuring pressure. 

“You doing okay?” Devin murmured to him.

“Mm,” replied Nico. 

Devin didn’t say anything more. They lay together in silence. Through Nico’s hazy vision, he saw the credits end and the movie return to the title screen. Devin’s chest moved evenly under Nico’s cheek. 

“Nico?” Devin asked. He kept his voice low, as if to not disturb the stillness around them. “Before Percy...when was the last time you were held like this?” 

“Hm,” Nico said. The sound felt heavy in his mouth. “I guess when I was nine or ten...my sister.” 

“Hazel?” Devin asked. 

“No...my other sister...Bianca.” 

“Did...she…”

“Yeah.” Beneath his ear, Nico could just make out Devin’s heartbeat; it thrummed in a steady rhythm. “She was being chased...she ran through a junkyard...got caught in some old machinery…” 

“How old was she?” 

“Twelve.” 

“I’m sorry,” Devin whispered. His fingertips moved to Nico’s face, tracing slowly over it. Nico’s eyes fluttered shut. 

“It’s okay,” Nico said. Every syllable seemed to take immense effort to utter. “She was a really good person…she cared a lot about other people…”

“I know it,” Devin said. Nico felt his breaths against his forehead. “Shh now. You can sleep if you want.” 

So Nico let go. 

_ nico vomited. he didn’t eat lunch. his temp was 99.8, but i gave him cold water and one pill and he seems to be doing better. hes asleep _

_ thanks a bunch Devin, you’re a lifesaver  _

_ no problem, always glad to help  _

After work, Percy grabbed takeout: lo mein for himself and Devin, egg drop soup for Nico. He quickly made it home and went up to his unit. He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. 

He was met with the sight of Nico and Devin lying together on the couch, Devin awake and scrolling through his phone, and Nico asleep cuddled up against him. A deep wave of fondness surged through Percy. He moved forward and set the food on the kitchen table, then crossed to Devin and knelt. 

“Hey there,” Percy said to Devin. He leaned forward and dropped a kiss on Devin’s forehead. 

And then reeled back in horror at the realization of what he’d done–

“Oh gods, Devin; I’m sorry–” 

But bright laughter bubbled up from Devin’s throat. He leaned his head back and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his giggles, but to no avail. 

“Devin, I’m so sorry–” 

“It’s okay!” 

And then Nico was blinking awake, lifting his head to squint blearily at the both of them. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Percy just kissed me!” Devin snorted. Nico’s quizzical eyes turned to Percy, and Percy hid his face in one hand and groaned helplessly. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking up again, “my brain’s been scrambled all day and I must’ve gotten my wires crossed…” 

“It’s  _ fine, _ Percy,” Devin reassured him. “It’s really funny.” 

Percy sighed and shook his head. He met Nico’s eyes and smiled ruefully, and leaned over Devin to kiss his actual child, pressing his lips to Nico’s cheek. 

“Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” 

_ Fine,  _ was what Nico wanted to say. But the word that fell from his lips was wholly different. 

“Dad.” 

_ Percy was here.  _ Right in front of Nico, still dressed in his work clothes, hair mussed, eyes bright, if a little tired. Nico wanted nothing more than to cling to him forever and never let go. 

Percy’s expression softened. He brushed Nico’s hair back with gentle fingers. 

“Devin, can I have Nico for a second?” Percy asked. 

“Yeah, of course.” 

And then Devin was shifting away, and Percy’s hands were under Nico’s armpits, lifting him up and into his arms. 

Nico melted against Percy. His fingers latched onto the back of Percy’s shirt. 

“ _ Agoráki mou, _ ” Percy murmured. Nico felt Percy’s lips on his temple, in his hair. He drank it in. 

Percy stood and took Nico to Percy’s room, laying him down on the bed. Nico’s eyes slid shut. Percy left Nico alone for a moment, but he soon returned and sat down on the mattress beside him. Nico felt the edge of his shirt being drawn up, and then Percy’s warm, water-coated hands settled onto Nico’s bare stomach. The last of Nico’s nausea dissolved away. He sighed softly.

“Food poisoning, I think,” Percy murmured, his palms sliding over Nico’s skin. “You must’ve gotten it when we went out to eat yesterday.” 

Percy’s hands disappeared from Nico’s stomach. Nico’s shirt was straightened out again, and then Percy’s fingers were on Nico’s temples, chasing off the headache there as well. Nico relaxed into the mattress, fully boneless. He felt the water fading away, and then Percy’s hands were sliding under him, lifting him up. 

Percy cradled Nico to him. Nico wound his arms around Percy’s neck and couldn’t ask for anything more. 

Percy brought them back to the main area. He sat down on the sofa, Nico in his arms. Nico kept his eyes closed. He felt Percy’s fingers tangling into his hair, Devin’s hand coming to knead his shoulder. He soaked up the affection. 

“Is he doing okay?” Nico heard Devin ask. 

“Yeah,” said Percy. “He’s alright now. Thanks again, for everything.” 

“Of course. Anytime.” 

Nico breathed in. Percy’s familiar scent was all around him. Devin passed bunny to Nico; he held her to his chest. Had it really been over a year ago that he’d gotten her? He’d felt so lost then. It seemed like a different life entirely. 

When Nico was younger, he’d wanted Bianca. He’d gotten Percy. And today, he’d wanted Percy. He’d gotten Devin - and Percy, eventually. It wasn’t perfect. 

It was something. 

\---

_ “That’s the Ugly Duckling. See? He’s sad because he’s all alone and nobody wants him. But on this page, his family hears him crying and they find him. Then the Ugly Duckling is happy, because he knows where he belongs.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end quote is from...lilo and stitch!!! :D  
>  **Chapter Summary:** Percy POV, he gets a call at work from Nico; Nico’s sick. It’s Spring Break, so Nico’s at home but Percy’s at work. Nico asks Percy to come home but Percy can’t because he has meetings all day. Some cute chatting with Percy’s curious but friendly coworker Robin.  
> Nico’s POV. He’s dressed and ready to go out with his friends, but he’s starting to think he was too optimistic. He gets a text from Devin about picking him up, but Nico texts back saying he can’t go. Devin decides he’ll come over to keep Nico company and Nico tries to dissuade him, but Devin won’t be dissuaded.  
> Percy’s POV. Percy gets a call from Devin this time and they have a chat about how to help Nico, and Percy is deeply grateful that Devin’s going to take care of Nico.  
> Nico’s POV. Devin arrives. He asks Nico if he’s eaten and he says he hasn’t, so Devin tries giving Nico some canned soup, but the smell of it alone is enough to trigger Nico’s nausea. Devin rushes him to the bathroom and Nico is sick, and Devin takes care of him. Nico misses Percy terribly. Devin gets Nico to brush his teeth, changes Nico back into sleep clothes, gives him cold water and painkillers, and cuddles with him on the couch (with bunny) while they watch a movie together. After the movie, Devin, ever the somber one, asks Nico when he was last held and cuddled, before Percy. Nico tells Devin about Bianca.  
> Percy’s POV. Devin texts him keeping him updated on what’s going on with Nico. Percy comes home to Nico and Devin on the couch, Nico asleep and Devin awake. Percy, in his distracted state, kisses Devin on the forehead without thinking, which he is absolutely mortified about, but Devin finds it hilarious and assures him it’s fine. Nico wakes up, Percy kisses his actual child lol.  
> Nico’s POV. Soft feels for Percy. Percy takes Nico to his room and does a bit of healing by waterbending - Percy guesses Nico had food poisoning. Percy takes Nico back to the living room and thanks Devin again for taking care of Nico. Super cheesy ending about Nico feeling like he belongs.


	8. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Slight warning:** minor death. there’s no chapter summary currently, but if you’d like one, please just ask and i’ll provide one.

_Once there was a little bunny who wanted to run away._  
_So he said to his mother, “I am running away.”_  
_“If you run away,” said his mother, “I will run after you._  
_For you are my little bunny.”_

–from _The Runaway Bunny_ by Margaret Wise Brown 

\---

It was a Saturday afternoon in May. Percy and Nico were in Nico’s bathroom, in front of the sink. Percy stood behind Nico; he reached around him to turn on the faucet, setting the water to warm. 

“First you wet your face with hot water,” Percy said. He collected a bit of water in his hands and brought it to Nico’s face, carefully dampening the skin with it. Percy directed the excess water into the sink, then retrieved the tube of shaving cream next to the mirror. 

“Here,” Percy said, and Nico held out his hand. Percy squeezed a bit of cream out for him. “Circular motions,” he directed. 

Nico spread the cream across his cheeks, on his chin and under his nose. Percy reached up and distributed the cream over Nico’s jaw and neck. He rinsed both his and Nico’s hands under the running water, and then picked up the razor from the counter. 

“Downward strokes,” Percy said, holding Nico’s chin steady. 

Percy began on one side of Nico’s face, passing the razor over the skin for a couple of strokes and rinsing it off. Then he grasped Nico’s hand and positioned the fingers to grip the razor correctly. Percy guided Nico’s hand as the boy began to shave his own face. 

Percy tracked Nico’s reflection in the mirror. The boy’s eyes held a look of thoughtful concentration, fully intent on his task. Percy kept watch over Nico’s movements, readjusting the boy’s hand when it started to flag, and positioning his head correctly as Nico moved to the opposite side of his face. And then Nico was rinsing off the razor for the last time, bending forward and cleaning his skin of the rest of the cream. Percy dried the water away and handed Nico the bottle of aftershave. Percy placed his hands on Nico’s shoulders as Nico applied the aftershave to his face. 

Nico had finished. He peered at his reflection in the mirror, scrutinizing his handiwork. Percy observed him. The boy’s expression was calm, relaxed, his eyes inquisitive and keen. Percy could be content to gaze at him forever. 

“You’re everything I wanted,” Percy murmured. 

Nico’s startled eyes focused onto Percy’s reflection. He turned his head to look back at Percy. 

“Did I say that out loud?” Percy said. “It’s true.” 

He studied Nico’s wondering expression for a moment. Then he brought his arms around Nico. They both turned back to the mirror. Percy took in the visage of his son. 

Percy tucked his head down, pressing his cheek to Nico’s shoulder. Nico smelled like fresh cotton, clear water, the earthy sage of Percy’s own aftershave. He felt the warmth from Nico’s flesh, the muscles shifting slightly under his cheek. 

“I love you,” Percy whispered. 

Nico’s hands came up to grasp Percy’s arms. He leaned his head against Percy’s. Percy reveled in it. 

The first morning of summer break. Nico woke to the faint sounds of water running in Percy’s bathroom. Nico got out of bed and went down the hall. Percy’s bedroom door was open. Nico slipped inside and clambered onto the empty bed, curling up in the middle of it. He gathered up a fistful of the bedsheets to himself and closed his eyes. 

A few minutes later, the water stopped. Nico heard quiet shuffling, the click of Percy’s bathroom door opening, a soft chuckle. The mattress dipped, and then Percy’s body was above him, his nose nuzzling against Nico’s cheek. Nico turned onto his back and opened up his arms; Percy willingly went into them. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck. He pressed his nose to the fabric of Percy’s undershirt at his shoulder and inhaled the clean scent of soap and mint toothpaste. 

“I’ve gotta get ready for work, honey,” Percy said. “I can’t just stay here cuddling you.” 

Nico harrumphed and clung tighter. Percy laughed and kissed the side of Nico’s head. 

“I’ll be back this afternoon,” Percy said. 

“Morning cuddles are better.” 

“Mm,” said Percy. Nico could feel the smile against his cheek. “I know. I’m sorry, _agápi._ ” 

Percy had had to go into work last Saturday too, and the Saturday before that. Nico sighed, but he released his hold on Percy’s neck. Percy pressed one last kiss to Nico’s cheek and pushed himself up and off the bed. Nico immediately missed the weight of Percy’s arm across his chest. He let his eyes slide shut again and vaguely listened to Percy as he moved around the room, getting dressed. 

They had breakfast together, and then Percy left for work. Nico called Hazel and chatted with her for a bit, and then he too dressed and headed out to meet up with his friends for lunch. Sacha and Rameses were back in town for the summer. And Devin had graduated this year; he would be going down to Maryland in the fall. Nico would miss him. 

“I can’t believe I’m the one who graduated but you’re leaving me first,” Devin groused over his sandwich. “Do you really have to be gone all summer?”

Nico nodded apologetically. Devin grimaced, but it was good-humored. 

They drove down to the Greenbelt and lost themselves among the trails and the trees. They returned to the city in the late afternoon, and Nico got home before dinner. When he entered the apartment, though, Percy wasn’t back yet. 

Percy sat at his desk in the otherwise empty office. He flipped through a packet of papers, a pen in one hand. Reyna had been sending him case files of the kids at Camp Jupiter in preparation for his working there over the summer. He would have actual office hours this year, for the first time. 

Percy chewed the end of his pen and read the words before him. _Ivy Liu, age 7 years, unclaimed (pat.), Fourth Legion, probatio. Arrived at Wolf House alone at age 6. Mother presumed dead as a result of house fire. Exhibits recurrent violent outbursts toward centurions and fellow legionnaires, and is otherwise distant. Has failed to develop any significant relationships with other campers._ Percy underlined a few lines, made some notes in the margins. He set the papers and pen down and rubbed his face tiredly. He’d already read through several case files containing similar accounts; indeed, he’d been going over them for the past few weeks. 

What was most concerning was the fact that Percy knew the files were incomplete. There was bound to be information that had been missed, and the unwritten details were most likely to be the most alarming of all. It wasn’t surprising. All of the kids needed a lot more attention than they could get. 

Pecy reached for another file. He knew Penelope Livi was next alphabetically. Percy had met her last summer; she was a few months younger than Hazel and very sweet, but shy. Daughter of Juventas, goddess of youth and forgiveness. But the name Percy encountered on the next page was Ryan Madsen. 

Percy flipped through the rest of the stack. Penelope’s file wasn’t there. Percy picked up his phone and flicked through his emails - nothing new. He navigated to texting and typed out a message to Reyna. It was still before noon in California; she’d probably be stuck in meetings. 

But Percy’s phone began ringing. Reyna was calling him. Percy accepted the call. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello, Percy?” Reyna’s voice answered him. “You said you had a question about Livi?” 

“Yeah,” said Percy. “I can’t seem to find her file. Maybe you sent it and I just missed it?” 

“Percy,” Reyna said. “Livi doesn’t have a file.” 

“Why not?” Percy asked. 

Reyna didn’t respond right away. Percy’s mind whirred in the silence. A twisting feeling began to settle in his stomach. When Reyna spoke again, her words merely confirmed the conclusion that Percy had already reached. 

“Penelope Livi died a few months ago. She was on a quest…” 

“I understand,” Percy said. He inhaled a shallow breath. “Thanks for calling me back.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” said Percy. “I’ll talk to you soon.” 

He brought the phone down from his ear and ended the call. He set his phone on top of the papers, propped his elbows on the desk surface, and held his head in his hands. 

His tears were warm against his cheek. 

Nico took a shower and cooked dinner. He texted Percy when it passed six o’clock and Percy still hadn’t returned home. 

Percy took a long time to reply. _I’ll be there soon._

When Percy finally got back, he looked tired. His arms rested a little more heavily around Nico than usual. 

“ _Chaire, agoráki._ ”

“I made dinner.” 

“Thanks.” 

Nico stepped back from Percy. He studied Percy’s face. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Percy said, smiling lightly. “It’s just been a long day. How was it with Sacha and Rameses?” 

They had dinner, washed up, went to bed. 

Percy’s eyes flew open. 

He was met with darkness. In a moment, he realized where he was - in bed, in his room at home. Percy exhaled shakily. He dragged himself up to a sitting position and pushed his hair off his sweaty forehead. 

He wouldn’t be falling asleep again anytime soon. Percy got out of bed and went down the hall to the kitchen. He flicked on the lights; their yellow glow seemed to do little to push the shadows back. Percy went to a cupboard and pulled out a glass, moving to the sink. He tried to ignore the uneasiness crawling over his skin. He needed to get a grip on himself. He wouldn’t be of any use to anyone if he couldn’t manage his own emotions. 

Percy filled the glass with water. He reached out to turn off the faucet, but suddenly a blinding flash of white-hot light seared his vision and he jerked back in terror– 

The glass shattered against the counter. It broke into pieces, the shards scattering across the floor. Percy trembled uncontrollably. His breaths came out in uneven gasps. Percy scanned the room feverishly. But nothing happened. Nothing else moved. 

He was alone. He stood in his kitchen, in the middle of the night, broken glass all around him, and he’d been startled by a sliver of light reflecting off the metal surface of the faucet. For the second time that day, tears marred Percy’s cheeks. He closed his eyes against them. Percy concentrated on releasing the tension in his shoulders and fought to steady his breathing. 

“Percy?”

Percy froze. Nico’s voice, calm and quiet behind him, sounding nothing like the fractured screams in Percy’s nightmare from before, when Nico had cried in tortured agony for Percy, begged and begged for him, but Percy couldn’t get to him through the white-hot brightness of the flames all around him–

“What happened?” Nico asked, his voice coming closer. “I heard you yell–”

“Stay back,” Percy said sharply. “There’s glass all over the floor.” 

Percy still hadn’t turned to face him. Nico moved away from the kitchen, going to the hall closet and retrieving the broom and dustpan. He went back to Percy, careful to avoid stepping on any of the glass. 

Percy finally turned toward him. “Thanks,” he said, accepting the broom from Nico. “You can go back to bed. I’m sorry I woke you.” 

But Nico moved to sit on the couch. He watched as Percy swept up the broken glass and threw it away. Percy said nothing further. He briefly left the kitchen to put away the broom again. He returned to the living room and came toward Nico. 

“ _Agoráki–_ ” 

“Percy,” Nico said. He steeled himself. “Please tell me what’s wrong.” 

Percy paused. He didn’t speak. His eyes held countless unreadable emotions. 

Nico had known Percy for nearly six years now. He’d met him when Percy was fourteen, when Percy still wore his heart on his sleeve, when every unfiltered emotion showed clearly on his face. Percy was still like that, a little, but these days there was a lingering heaviness behind his eyes. But Nico knew he looked like that too. They had both changed. 

“I know you think it’s not my responsibility to help you,” Nico said. “And maybe you’re right, if we were a normal family. But I don’t think people like us can really do things normally.” 

Percy sighed, very softly. 

“You’ve done everything for me,” Nico said. “Please.” 

Percy regarded him for a long time. But finally he crossed the room to Nico and sat down beside him. Nico drew his legs up and leaned against the couch cushions, facing Percy. Percy folded his hands and rested them on his knees. It took a moment for him to speak. 

“I’ve been feeling...frustrated, I guess,” Percy started. “About the fact that I can’t be everywhere at once. There are kids down at Camp Jupiter right now that need someone to be there for them. And then I feel guilty for thinking that way, because you’re the one I’m supposed to be taking care of.” 

“You’re not supposed to be taking care of anyone,” Nico said. “You’re already doing more than you should.”

“It’s not enough,” said Percy. He looked into Nico’s eyes, but his gaze seemed to go farther, deeper. “They deserve better.” 

“Yeah, they do,” said Nico. “But so do you. You deserve to not have to worry over anyone. Not even me, Percy.” 

He needed Percy to understand this. He needed Percy to know that Nico hadn’t agreed to be raised by Percy because it was right, but because it was good. There was a difference. 

Percy shook his head. “I shouldn’t have even told you how I was feeling. You shouldn’t have to deal with any of this.” 

“ _Neither should you,_ ” Nico said. He caught Percy’s eye again. Percy looked lost. “I _am_ already dealing with this. We both are. This is our lives. It’s why you started taking care of me the moment you became an adult, and it’s why I’m telling you now that I want to help you even though I shouldn’t. Because this shouldn’t be your problem. But you’re trying to fix it anyway. I don’t think you realize how much you’re really doing.” 

The expression in Percy’s face was fracturing, shattering like the jagged shards of glass. “They’re just kids.” 

“You can’t, Percy,” Nico said. He felt the swell in his own throat. “You can’t.” 

They came together, arms winding around each other, Nico’s head on Percy’s shoulder, Percy’s cheek against his hair. Just like always. 

“I dreamed you were crying for me,” Percy said. Nico could hear the tremble in his voice. “You were screaming and screaming, and I couldn’t get to you, I couldn’t find you…”

“I’m right here,” Nico said. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” 

Percy buried his nose in Nico’s hair. Nico felt the heavy weight. 

“It’s okay, Percy,” Nico whispered. “It’s okay that not everything is okay.” 

Percy’s mom had taught him how to shave. He had just turned fourteen. They’d gathered in the bathroom on a day in late summer with the bag of supplies they’d bought from the corner store, and his mom had leaned against the counter and read instructions off her phone that she’d found on Google. Percy had nicked himself twice before he figured out how to hold the razor properly. His mother had clucked dramatically as he cleaned off the blood and healed himself. 

He’d felt immensely proud of his first clean-shaven face. Percy remembered grinning in triumph at his mother’s reflection in the mirror, and her answering bright smile in return. 

That was before he’d ever met Nico. Now, his and Nico’s lives were inextricably linked, and Nico had hold of Percy’s heart and soul in a way that Percy could barely fathom.

Nico rested quietly in Percy’s arms. The boy was still. 

“When did you grow up?” Percy murmured. 

Nico let out a little exhale - a smile. “You raised me.”

Nico’s memory was filled with many things. His mother’s sweet scent, his sister’s laugh, the light sparkling on the water’s surface, freezing sleet, darkness, fire, starry nights, Percy’s hand in his, cozy evenings, the quiet of sleep. Sometimes Nico felt like there was no way he could hold all these thoughts and emotions in one body. Sometimes he felt like he was splitting apart, or dissolving away. But right now Nico felt content, calm and at home in Percy’s arms. He hoped Percy could feel that way too, after everything. 

_I’m yours._ Percy had told Nico that, a long time ago. And it was true. Percy was Nico’s. So Nico would come after him, whenever he needed to be found. He wouldn’t leave him. Percy deserved that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!  
> that’s it! i have nothing else for this story. so I just want to say, THANK YOU for reading! it’s been an unbelievable experience on my end. so thanks!  
> aaaaaand, have a spectacular day!


End file.
